The Awakening of the Phoenix
by Tarice the Styraurus
Summary: Here is Season 3. It's rated M for several reasons. The Phoenix awakens! Complete.
1. School

**Me: **Before we start, I would like to say this tad bit. The reason why I refer to Iman as Muslim rather than Middle Eastern is because he was NOT born in the Middle East but rather in the United States, more specifically, Pennsylvania where he was picked up by Logan (also, I like to pick on Iman at times so if you see something that you find as mean and is happening to him, just view it as me being mean to him in general). I will be trying my best not to discriminate any of the characters unless it is by the public and if anyone sees any discrimination of characters, please inform me right away so that I can fix it. Thank you. [begins cinematic opening credits]

**Bayville, Xavier Institute, Library**

"Man, homework sucks ass!" Bobby banged his head on the table and Tabitha, who was sitting next to him, laughed. "Lucky we are out of here after this year."

"Then it's off to College where we may be free from all this high school drama," Tabitha stated, stretching. "I've already been accepted by a college across seas."

"Where are you going?" Rahne looked across the table at Tabitha.

"Brazil," she replied.

"That's not over seas," Bobby stated. "If you can get there by car, it's not overseas."

"It's okay, I understand that you'll miss me, Bobby, but we can't be together," Tabitha said, brushing her hand underneath Bobby's chin, looking at him with a false, loving look. "I'm with Laura so you must look for someone else. I heard that Rider was available."

"That's not funny," Bobby said, glaring at Tabitha.

"Yeah, Tabby," Rahne agreed.

"I didn't mean any harm by that," Tabitha stated. "Sorry if I offended you two."

"It's not us I'm worried about," Rahne said, pointing her mechanical pencil at a sleeping Rider who was sitting right next to her. He had fallen asleep while studying only a few hours ago.

"Poor guy, must suck losing your significant other," Bobby stated.

"Speaking of which, have you two set a wedding day?" Rahne looked at Bobby.

"Amara wants to get married in Brazil on some holiday called 'Proclamacao da Republica' or something."

"You pronounced it wrong," Tabitha stated, looking at Bobby. "It's pronounced 'Proclamação da República' and it commemorates the end of the Empire of Brazil and beginning of the Brazilian Republic on the fifteenth of November during the year of eighteen eighty nine. I know my Brazilian history." She flashed Bobby a smile who rolled his eyes.

"Let's just study, alright? We got all this homework to finish."

"Do you think we should wake Rider up?"

"Nah, let him sleep," Tabitha said to Rahne, who had asked the question. "He must be exhausted."

"He's got a lot of classes he's taking," Bobby stated. "How many science classes?"

"Physics and chemistry, marine biology and biology, earth science and genetics," Rider uttered, waking up and rubbing his eyes. "Those are my first six classes. I then have Lunch at seventh period. Eighth I have Health with an opposing physical education class and finally, I have Economics class."

"You've got a jam-packed schedule," Iman stated, dropping his bag on the table, startling the group. "I've just got Senior English, Mystery Lit., Government, Arabic, Art, Health, Lunch, Tech, and gym."

"I feel lucky," Tabitha said with a smile. "All I have is Senior English, Government, and Economics."

"How!" Bobby looked at Tabitha with an amazed look on his face. "I have Senior English, Algebra, Marine Biology and Gym, Economics, French, and then Health. Lunch is seventh with Tech and then study hall."

"I took the primary classes I needed," Tabitha replied. "All we need are four credits in English, three in Math, three in Science, four in Social Studies, two in Foreign Language, half a credit in Art, Music, Health, and Tech, and four in Gym with at least one Pool credit. I took English every year, math my first three years, science my first three years, social studies every year, foreign language my first two years, art and music my first year, doubled up on gym the first two years all of them were pool classes by the way, and tech and music my first year. Let's see, it went down like this. English, Math, Social Studies, Foreign Language, Science with Lunch opposite of it, Art the first half of the year with Music filling the same slot the second half of the year, gym-gym with gym-gym on the second half of the year, with Health bringing up the rear in the first half of the year and tech the second half of the year. The second year I only had English, Math, Social Studies, Foreign Language, gym-gym, and Science." Tabitha looked at the group around her. "Last year I only had English, Math, Social Studies, and Science."

"I have the basic classes that I need," Rahne stated with a thoughtful expression. "Let's see, I have Senior English, Economics, gym, and then early dismissal."

"Looks like we just took the basic courses," Tabitha said to Rahne and the two shared a high five as Sooraya, Laura, Danielle, Anna, Kurt, Amara, Jubilation, and Alex all came in.

"What's going on in here?" Sooraya was the one who had asked the question.

"We're talking about what classes we have," Rider said, looking at her.

"Oh, I've got Senior English, Calculus, Marine Biology, Arabic, Gym, and then Economics," she stated. "Not much of a crowded schedule I guess." She smiled lightly.

"I've got just Senior English, Economics, and gym," Laura stated and Danielle nodded in agreement having no idea what she was going to major in.

"I'm in her classes," Danielle stated, "and then we go home together."

"I have Photography, Senior English, Government, Gym, Health, Tech, Lunch, Latin, and Music," Jubilation stated.

"I share the same schedule as her but I have different teachers for my classes," Alex stated. "But I don't have the foreign language. I have study hall then."

"What about you three?" Tabitha looked at Anna, Kurt, and Amara.

"We have Senior English, Government, and gym," Anna stated. "I have Studio Art 2 but no foreign language class."

"I have German class," Kurt stated, "but no art class."

"I have Multi Media and then Portuguese," Amara stated.

"That means only a few of us will be hanging out during lunch," Iman stated. "Looks like we'll be using a smaller table now." He smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so," Rider said, yawning. "Let's see, next week, we will know if our schedules will be definite."

"I just can't believe we got homework already," Iman said, using his telekinesis to bring a chair over to him. "Sometimes it's not good having a full schedule." He then sat down in the chair and Tabitha smiled.

**Bayville, Xavier Institute, Danger Room**

"Listen you guys," Logan said, staring at the six Sophomores in front of him. "If you ever want to go on missions, you gotta learn how to work together and put your dislike for each other aside."

"We work perfectly fine together," Calico said, referring to himself, Shade, Multiple, and Leech.

"Yes, we work exceptionally well," Shade agreed.

"We just don't understand why we have to work with those too!" Multiple pointed directly at Lightning Rod while Leech gave Siryn a distasteful look.

"Look, when the Seniors graduate, it'll only be you six, Evan, and Pietro," he stated. "Remember Kitty moved into the brotherhood?"

"I call that a fair trade," Spyke stated as he and Quicksilver entered the Danger Room.

"Has practice begun yet?" Quicksilver looked at Logan.

"We were just waiting for you two," Logan stated as Ororo walked into the Danger Room behind them dressed as Storm.

"Logan, the Professor would like to speak with you about something," she stated. "I will handle your training session with these eight."

"Okay," Logan said with a nod. "I'll be watching you from up there when I get back." Logan then left.

"Alright," Storm said, looking at the students. "What did we have in store for today?"

"No session?" Multiple looked at Storm with a hopeful expression.

"Logan said something about a nine-eight-one simulation," Shade stated and then Cerebro spoke.

"Nine-Eight-One Simulation activated," and the room immediately became a desert as far as the eye could see.

"Well, this is new," Lightning Rod stated. "There's nothing but sand." He knelt down and touched the sand, letting it fall through his fingers. "It's real enough."

"What are we supposed to do?" Siryn looked around and then kicked some of the sand around at her feet.

"I have not the slightest," Storm answered. "Computer, state primary objectives of the simulation."

"Primary Objectives: Get through the desert to the oasis in an hour without losing any team members."

"We need to get to an oasis?" Shade and Calico looked at each other. "I'll fly up and get a bird's eye view." Shade manifested Darkforce wings and flew up to view the surrounding area. When he came back down, he looked at the team. "There is an Oasis an hour's walk that way." He pointed in a direction and everyone started the long trek.

**Bayville, Xavier Institute, Xavier's Office**

"You needed to speak with me, Chuck?" Logan entered Xavier's office. Charles was sitting in his chair looking out the window.

"Yes," he replied. "Bayville High has lost a gym teacher and they were wondering if you would like to become the new Gym coach."

Logan blinked a few times at the professor's question before reality hit him. "A job?"

"Yes," Charles replied. "Raven asked for you specifically because your military training could be used greatly in that field of expertise."

"You already know the answer to that," Logan stated.

"I will inform Raven of your answer immediately," Charles said with a nod. "You are dismissed." Logan then left the office, returning to the Danger Room as Hank entered.

"You wanted to speak with me, Professor?"

"Yes," Charles replied. "You are a skilled doctor, are you not?" Hank nodded. "Well, Raven has asked if you could return to Bayville high as the Chemistry and Physics science teacher as well as a Health teacher. She's already informed the staff of her decision and all you need to do is give her your reply."

"I don't know what to say," Hank replied, obviously lost for words. "I would love to go back to teaching."

"Then so be it," Charles stated. "I will inform Raven of your reply immediately. You may go back to doing what you were doing." Hank nodded and then left.


	2. New Mutants

**Rider:** Well, I guess we should start off with the basics. The author owns just me in this chapter. Oh, and Kuma and his family.  
><strong>Me:<strong> MovieGal007 owns Lilac and her aunt while vampirepenguin19 owns Luther, Eric, Irah, and HALF of Sakura as well as Sakura's mother. I own the other half of Sakura, her breed I created...so to speak. Okami-G owns Gage and his parents. Stan Lee owns all the other characters.  
><strong>Rider:<strong> Now that that's over, let's all have fun and watch the show! [cue the cinematic opening]

**New York, New York**

A tall, built male stood alone in an empty ally and looked like he was waiting for someone. He was six and a half feet tall, weighed two hundred and forty pounds of pure muscle, had dark brown skin, short, buzz-cut ink black hair, and chestnut brown eyes. He was dressed in dark clothes and was frowning slightly. Around his neck was a single gold chain.

"Hey, there, Eric," a male voice said, causing Eric to jump slightly. "You ready?"

"Damn, Luther, ya gotta cool it, ya know," Eric stated, watching as his friend materialized in front of him. "We can't have humans catching us in their territory. What are we doing here anyways?"

Luther was shorter than Eric. He was five ten and was lean but muscular. He had short red hair but his bangs were just long enough to fall over his eyes. His eyes were a dark brown

"You know why we're here," Luther said to his taller friend. "It's a top secret mission that can't be spoken about."

"Alright, man," Eric replied, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Let's just get this over with."

"What are you two kids think you're doing?"

"Crap," Luther said, looking at the person who had disturbed them. She was tall with red hair and her eyes were green. She was dressed in a deep red spandex leotard. She was floating a few feet in the air and Luther furrowed his brow at her. "What do you want?"

"You two should head home before I contact your parents and tell them where you are," she said, answering Luther's question. "I doubt your parents will take kindly to you causing mischief."

"Go ahead, tell them," Luther countered. "It's not like my parents would care." With that, Luther immediately turned invisible but suddenly appeared as he hit the dumpster in the ally. Eric watched all this happen and then transformed his body into complete solid stone before he started running at the floating mutant as fast as his body would allow him to.

**Bayville, Xavier Institute, Cerebro**

Charles sat with the Cerebro helmet on his head, scanning the globe for mutants and was suddenly caught by major mutant activity in New York City. Alarmed by one of the three powers he sensed there, he removed Cerebro from his head, signaling the teachers.

"What's the problem, Professor?" Logan looked at the Professor with confusion.

"There is a fight between three mutants in New York, one of which is a familiar face," Charles replied as the image showed up on screen.

"Jean?" Logan had an expression of confusion.

"Phoenix," Charles corrected.

"But how, Professor? I thought you suppressed the Phoenix," Ororo stated.

"Apparently my suppression wasn't strong enough," Charles replied, looking at the screen as a boy who's body was made entirely out of stone was thrown effortlessly through the air as if he was just a simple paper ball. "She is very powerful, do not underestimate her, not even you Logan. I need you to weaken her. Emma is on her way to the scene now to offer aid. Banshee is with her. Also, several other mutants have become active that I find interest in. Hank, I would like for you to stay here to keep an eye on the students."

"Certainly," Hank stated with a nod. Hank then left the room.

"I will be needing the Blackbird," Charles stated. "You may take the X-Van." Logan nodded and then quickly left with the educators. Charles went to the hanger and saw a couple students there.

"We want to come with you, professor," Amara stated.

"You'll need help convincing them," Bobby stated.

"We need to get Rider away from the books for a while," Tabitha stated. She had Rider by the wings.

"I've got homework to do," Rider stated. "Just let me finish it."

"Give up," Iman stated. "They're like this even to me."

"Iman, I want you to go with Logan," Charles instructed. "You're healing factor will be of assistance. Rider, you will be dropped off at Buffalo. I need you to convince Lilac's aunt to let her come."

"After you pick up the Canadian, we should be ready," Rider stated.

"You sound sure of yourself," Charles stated.

"Let's go," Bobby cried out, "I'm driving!" He was immediately inside the Blackbird and the others filed in behind him.

"Drop me off above Buffalo and you guys can be on your way," Rider stated. Charles nodded and Bobby started the Blackbird.

**Rome, New York**

Professor Xavier knocked on the door of a house with Amara holding his wheel chair and a moment later, the door opened. A curly-haired Asian woman stood before them, "yes?" She stared at the Professor and Amara. "Who are you?"

"My name is Professor Charles Xavier and I am the Headmaster at the Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youths," the Professor replied simply. "My student and I have come to ask if your daughter would like to become a member of the student body."

"Sakura?" the woman said, furrowing her brow. "Why—what do you want with her?" Her tone was defensive.

"You see, Ma'am, your daughter isn't the only person with gifts," the Professor stated. "Amara, please, show this kind woman what you can do."

"But Professor," Amara said with concern. The Professor looked at her and Amara nodded. Amara held out a hand and a molten ball of fire materialized in it.

The Asian woman looked shocked, but still she frowned, "come inside." She waited for the Professor and Amara to come in before she turned to them and said in a demanding tone, "how do you know about Sakura?"

"You see, I own a device that permits me to view the world and to see people like us," the Professor stated. "Your daughter, she sees what others cannot."

"Yes," the Asian woman said, nodding as she sat down on the couch, "but that's not at all. She's been having nightmares lately—"

"Mom, what's going on?"

The Professor looked over at the girl who entered the room. She looked similar to Katida in that she was completely feline in appearance, though, she had gray fur with tabby stripes. She was dressed in a simple sun dress, and her black hair was pulled back in buns with a pair of red ribbons holding them in place. Her eyes were green, and her features, well defined. She was short, standing roughly at five four in height and was slender.

"Ah, Sakura Bast Chi," he stated. "My name is Professor Charles Xavier."

Sakura stared down at Amara and the Professor. She then looked at her mother with a frightened expression on her face and said, "mom, who are these people?"

Amara stayed silent as the Professor began to speak. "My name is Professor Charles Xavier, the Headmaster of a school called Xavier's School for Gifted Youths."

Sakura scowled at the Professor, the fear suddenly gone from her cat-like features. "Excuse me," she said, "but I was talking to my mother."

Sakura's mother sighed. She pulled her daughter into a one-armed hug as she pulled her down to the couch to sit beside her. "They're from the school, Sakura," Ms. Chi said, "for mutants—for people like you."

"Do not worry, Miss Chi, you will be well taken care of," the Professor stated.

"Yeah, and well exhausted," Amara muttered.

"Wait," Sakura said, getting to her feet. "Who said I'm going anywhere?" She looked at her mother. "I don't want to go."

"Well, you can't stay here forever," Ms. Chi told her, getting to her feet. "Being home schooled, never allowed outside.

"So what!?" Sakura said, looking outraged that her mother would even think of sending her away. "Who says all that's gonna change just because I'm going to school—for special people?!" 'Special people' was the term Sakura often used to describe other mutants.

"We can provide a device that will conceal your physical appearance from those who can't accept who we are," the Professor stated, producing a watch with too many buttons. "Put this on and press the small green button on the side."

Sakura looked at the watch-like device hesitantly. "What is it," she asked.

"Put it on and you'll see," the Professor replied.

Sakura took the watch-like device from the Professor hesitantly, her hands shaking. She slid it onto her wrist and pressed the green button. Suddenly, a young, beautiful Asian girl with long, black hair pulled back in red ribbons stood before them.

"Sakura!" Ms. Chi gasped at the sight of her newly transformed daughter.

"That is an image inducer," the Professor stated. "Even if you do not wish to join us, you may keep it."

"Sakura," Ms. Chi said before her daughter had a chance to respond to the Professor. "I think you should go with them."

"What?" Sakura looked shocked and hurt. "But what about you—I'll never be able to see you again."

"That's not true," Ms. Chi said. She turned to the Professor. "She will be able to see me, won't she?"

"You may visit her whenever you wish and you are encouraged to visit during holidays and school breaks," the Professor replied. "Also, you may return home at any time you wish if you feel that the school isn't right for you." Amara nodded her head in agreement.

"I don't know," Sakura said, sitting down in a nearby chair. "I mean, where is it? Are there a lot of students there—are any of them my age?"

"Believe me," Amara stated, looking at Sakura, placing a hand on hers. "You'll fit right in." Amara caught Sakura's eye and smiled at her honestly.

Sakura removed her hand from beneath Amara's and looked up at her mother. "I don't know, mom-" she said.

"Sweetie," Ms. Chi said, "I would never be encouraging this if I didn't think it was the best thing for you. Its like I said before, you can't stay here forever."

"We'll give you a week to test run the place," the Professor stated. "We won't enroll you into the public school and your lessons will be light. If you don't like it, we'll have you flown right back here."

"No public school," Sakura said, looking at the Professor skeptically. "Only during the first week, right?"

"Yes," the Professor replied with a nod.

Sakura sat thoughtfully for a moment before she said, "it's not an all girls' is it?"

"No, it's not," the Professor replied.

"There are hot guys and everything," Amara replied.

A tiny smile started to play about Sakura's features as she said, "You promise I can come home whenever I want to see my mother?"

"Yes, but not during the first week," the Professor replied. "You may call her and email her."

"There's also a cool mall," Amara added.

"Alright," Sakura said, nodding thoughtfully. "That seems fair so...When should I start packing?"

"Whenever you're ready," the Professor replied as Amara stood. "You may call us whenever you're ready." He handed Ms. Chi the phone number and address of the Institute and looked at Amara. "I believe we're done here."

"Okay," Amara stated with a nod. She reached for the Professor's chair.

"Wait," Sakura said, jumping to her feet. "Don't go yet—I'll go start packing now."

"Would you like me to help you pack?" Amara looked at Sakura slightly stunned by how fast she responded.

"Oh, um," Sakura stuttered as she took in Amara's appearance. Then, she quickly decided that she seemed nice and smiled sweetly. "Yes, please." Sakura then gave Amara an adorable smile. Amara nodded and smiled in return before following up the stairs after Sakura.

"Would you like some tea while you wait," Ms. Chi asked the Professor.

"Why yes," the Professor replied with a nod. "Tea would be lovely, thank you."

"What exactly does the school teach that you work at," Ms. Chi asked the Professor as she began to make a pot of tea.

"We teach young students, such as Sakura, to learn to control their powers," the Professor replied simply. "It is a very nice place for Sakura to develop and learn to control her powers. After a few years, she should be well enough to return here knowing how to control her powers."

"And her nightmares?"

"I do not know if they will be helped," the Professor replied. "Some mutants have nightmares due to their powers, others do not. Everyone has nightmares at least once in their lives. I know I have had some and I am sure you have had some."

After about a good five to ten minutes of talking, Sakura and Amara came back down the stairs with a too overstuffed suitcase and both the Professor and Ms. Chi looked at each other.

**Ontario, Canada**

****The Professor knocked on the door to a mansion of comparable size to his own. He and Tabitha waited patiently for the door to open and when it did, a boy about five foot five with shoulder length brown hair pulled back in a pony tail and light blue eyes stood at the door. His skin was a fair brown and he was dressed in simple clothes. He had a few scars across his body but he was smiling at them.

"Hi, I'm Kuma Jameson," he stated. "Come on in."

"Are your parents at home?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't they be? They're expecting company but I'm not sure if it's you they're expecting," Kuma replied simply. "Mama, Papa! Someone is here!" Kuma then looked at them. "I'll take you to the living room." He brought them to a generic living room with simple furniture, nothing too fancy or expensive.

"Ah, Professor Xavier," a woman said, entering the room. She had long red hair and brown eyes. Her skin was fair and was dressed in a sundress. "I am so glad that you are here."

"Thank you for contacting me, Mrs. Jameson," the Professor said with a nod. "I believe we do have a place at our school for your son."

"Thank you for taking him for us, he isn't a bad boy at all, but rather, because of that man who showed up, the community, my husband, and myself were all worried about his safety here," she stated. "We wish for you to take care of him until it all blows over."

"These are the people I'll be living with?" Kuma looked over at his mother who nodded. "I know you were hoping to live here with us forever, not counting college in the United States, but I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Mom," Kuma said with a smile. "I trust your judgment. I know you're doing this because you and Dad both love me a great deal."

"Thank you for understanding, Kuma," Mrs. Jameson said, hugging her son. "I'm so sorry, I wish we didn't have to do this."

"Me too," Kuma stated. «Je t'aime.»

"I love you too," she replied. After they released their hug, Kuma grabbed a duffel bag that was already set beside the couch his mother was sitting in and looked at the Professor and Tabitha. "I'm ready."

**Buffalo, New York**

Rider looked at the paper in his hand and then at the apartment building. He looked at the paper again and then at the doors. He went right into the building and then to an elevator. Pressing the button for the twenty-eighth floor.

"I hate elevators," Rider uttered, groaning. "Should have flown up the building instead." When the doors opened, he stepped into the elevator and clutched onto the railing inside as it moved up the elevator. He was terrified of ascending and descending inside an elevator. When it was his floor, he stepped out and looked at the piece of paper again. Moving through the halls, he kept looking at the paper and then at the numbers on the doors. Eventually, he found the number he required. Upon knocking on the door, he heaved a heavy sigh as it opened.

A gray, plump woman dressed in simple clothes looked at at Rider with a look of disbelief on her face. "Ms. Nona Rosa?" The woman screamed loudly and then fainted right before Rider's eyes and revealed the girl that was hidden from view up until the woman fainted, watched as the elderly woman fainted. She then looked at Rider. "Did she just seriously scream and faint at me?"

"She's...she doesn't like new people." Lilac said kneeling to tend to her aunt. Her voice was barley above a whisper. Her skin was fair and was quite petite. Her soft brown hair was wavy and fell down just past her waist. Her blue eyes had a hint of sadness in them and she looked only thirteen though she was only a year younger than Rider. Her skin was deathly pale. "She...didn't like me at first either."

"My name is Rider. Are you Lilac Ginata?"

"Y-yes?" she answered with care.

"Good. I've got a few questions to ask you."

She looked at him with soft blue eyes holding a hint of sadness. "Could you...help me with my aunt first?"

"Um...I guess." Rider looked at the old woman lying on the floor. "I'm not very strong though."

"Together then," she asked lifting one side of her aunt..

"Okay," Rider replied with a nod, lifting up Nona's legs. "Where are we going to be putting her? On the couch?"

"I...I think that would be best."

"Okay," Rider stated with a nod. "Lead the way, Miss."

Lilac lead the way down the hall, its pastel flower wall paper hurt Rider's eyes and as they passed into the living room, he could not help but notice all the creepy dolls in various poses and outfits. With great care, he helped Lilac put her aunt down. "Thank you..." Lilac hesitated a moment before speaking again. "Um...you said you...had questions for me?"

"You aren't startled by my appearance, unlike your aunt. Have you seen winged people before?" Rider was curious by her reactions and kept to himself up to this point despite being eager to get on with what he was asked to do by the Professor.

"No...I mean, just pictures of angels but...never in real life." Lilac looked away slightly, blushing, and Rider began to wonder if she was nervous or just very shy, or both.

Rider himself was going slightly red in the face and looked at the floor. "Sorry if I'm making you nervous. I never did anything like this before..." He then looked up at her, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Um, do you like it here?"

Lilac's eyes darted suddenly to her unconscious aunt, a move that did not avoid Rider's notice. "I am very grateful here," she answered, pain and sorrow with just a touch of fear slipped into her words.

"Would you feel more comfortable if we stepped outside into the hall?" Rider looked around the room and was uncomfortable in the room because it felt like all the dolls that were surrounding them were staring directly at him. "Please?"

She nodded and stood with a grace that surprised him for one so small. Rider noted this and quickly went to the front door, opening it to let Lilac out first. She seemed to sigh a breath of relief as the door shut quietly behind them. Rider laughed lightly at this. "So, do you like it here?"

Lilac looked at the floor, "...no."

"Would you like to come with me?" Rider looked at Lilac with genuine concern. "I know someone who can help you better train your powers and no one is judgmental there...for the most part." Rider smiled lightly at her."

Now she looked at him directly, her eyes shimmering with hope, just doubt still lingered there. "How...how did you know about that? About...what I can do?"

"The Professor...he has this machine he uses to detect mutants," Rider explained. "It kinda strengthens his telepathic abilities and uses it to...well, find people. It only locates mutants though so using it to find people like...your aunt, it would be useless for."

Lilac mulled this over, it was cute the way she cupped her chin gently in thought, or so Rider thought. "Where...will you be taking me? I mean...is it a safe place?" Her voice was whispering again. "Will I be...provided for?" She asked with such fear and Rider almost wanted to hug her...almost. He knew she must have had a rough past to be so fearful...starved perhaps or maybe beaten. He didn't know...but he had an idea why.

"Were you...were you in foster care?" Rider almost recoiled after asking this question.

Lilac folded her arms around herself and said nothing but her body spoke for her. Immediately, Rider embraced her. "I'm so sorry to hear that. Yes, everything will be provided for you." He encased his wings around her as an extra protection.

She grew rigged in his hold yet he didn't let go. Slowly, tears began to train down her cheeks, she cried silently leaning into him. It had been so long, so very long since someone had held her without the intention of harming her and she was melting into him and the affection a simple hug showed her.

As Rider kept Lilac in his embrace, Lilac felt a warm hand on her shoulder and an unfamiliar male voice sounded in her ear. "Do not worry, he will keep you safe and protected. You have nothing more to fear. You will be trained to stand in the face of fear, you will be surrounded by many people who are like you, who have powers all their own. This place will be like family to you."

Lilac lifted her stained eyes to Rider, "who...?" she questioned quietly.

"Who what," Rider asked, looking at her.

"Nothing..." she said, pulling away. Wiping her eyes, she smiled ever so slightly at him. "Can we...can we go soon?" She sounded so hopeful.

Rider smiled and nodded, "but can we use the Rider Express? I don't like elevators."

"Rider Express?" Lilac asked.

"You should pack a few things before you leave though."

Lilac nodded and was much quicker than Rider anticipated, returning after only a few minutes with just a single plastic shopping bag tied shut. Rider looked at it with a slightly confused expression but shrugged, looking for the nearest open window. Spotting one at the end of the hall, he grabbed Lilac's free hand and brought her to the window. "Afraid of heights?"

"No," she answered with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Good," Rider stated, climbing out of the window. He jumped and then let the wind catch him before turning back to Lilac, hovering in place. "Climb out, I've got you." He smiled at her as if he was having the time of his life.

"Don't worry," the male voice sounded again. "You'll be safe. I've got you."

Lilac looked behind her down the hall. "Who in the world was that?" She really hoped she wasn't losing it like her distant aunt. Slowly, she climbed onto the window sill. She reached one hand towards him.

Rider grabbed her hand and then winked at her. "Take a step. The wind has made a solid floor beneath you." To prove this, he folded his wings back and was standing on the air as if it was solid ground. "I can manipulate the mystical elements of Earth, Fire, Air, and Water. We'll never die in a desert due to dehydration." He smiled at her as if he had made a joke.

And for the first time in a long, long time, Lilac smiled a really happy smile. She held back a laugh of pure joy as she stepped towards Rider. As she stepped out, she felt solid ground beneath her and the same warm hand that had been on her shoulder around her waist, as if it was keeping her steady on the path. "See, wasn't that easy?"

Now she couldn't help but laugh. She was a bit ticklish after all, and the joy she felt at that moment was nearly enough to burst her heart. "Yes," she was having trouble forming words. Rider understood the joy she felt. He felt it every time he opened his wings and felt the wind beneath them.

Rider waved his hand slightly and the wind brushed across her face, stimulating the feeling of flying and he looked up towards the heavens. "Thank you, Nicole," was all he uttered just loud enough for her to hear him speak but not understand what he had said. As he looked at Lilac, he could not believe his eyes the absolute trust her eyes mirrored back to him. It was like a trust he had seen a long time ago the first time he had shown Nicole what it was like to fly.

_Rider looked easingly into Nicole's eyes and smiled. "Don't worry," Rider said to the nervous skater. "It'll be okay." Nicole looked at Rider and then nodded._

_ "I trust you," Nicole stated. He reached a hand out to Rider who landed on the air, folding his wings. Nicole looked at Rider with surprise. "You...How?"_

_ "Common Elements," Rider replied. "I can command Earth, Fire, Air, and Water at a moment's notice. Just think, if we ever get trapped together, we won't die of dehydration." He winked at Nicole who nodded and Rider took Nicole's hand in his own. He watched as Nicole bravely stepped onto the solid path of air Rider had made and looked at him._

_ "I think I'm gonna like this," he stated. Rider nodded his head in agreement as Nicole walked over to him and wrapped his hands around his neck._

Feeling the ground seeming to fade, Lilac reached out and gently latched her small hands around his neck. "Rider!" She said this louder than he had heard her speak before, yet she didn't sound afraid.

"Huh? What?" Rider looked at Lilac and blushed at the closeness and then noticed his power was failing him. He quickly opened his wings and gripped her as he started fluttering his wings, adjusting his hold on her into a bridal-style hold and he smirked at her. "Sorry about that, I was distracted with a memory. It was a good time I had with another friend of mine."

"It's okay," she muttered softly again, slightly blushing at how he was carrying her. She was doing her best to resist the urge to hold tight and snuggle into his chest. It felt so good in his arms.

Rider looked at Lilac's smile and his heart hurt. "Nicole," was all he said as a large black shadow appeared above them. Rider looked up and the underbelly of the Blackbird was a mere few feet above him. "Well, time for you to meet the professor." He smiled at Lilac as the door opened and he flew through the door, setting her down softly. Charles looked at her and there was a white bear next to him and a cat-like girl on his other side.  
>"Told you I'd be done by time you got back from Canada," Rider stated.<p>

Blinking, Lilac rubbed her eyes. Was there really a polar bear right there?

"No, he is not a polar bear," the Professor stated. "He is a Kermode bear. Ten percent of their population is white. It is a common mistake people make."

"Are you the Professor," Lilac asked curiously.

"Yes, I am Professor Charles Xavier," he replied. "Have you ever been to California?"

"No...Sir." She added that last part quickly, realizing this must be the man who was going to provide for her like Rider said.

"Please, call me Professor or Xavier. Professor Xavier at the very most." Charles looked her up and down as Tabitha came up behind Lilac, spinning her around.

"So, this is that Medic mutant you were telling us about? She looks kinda small. She's also kinda cute," she added in at the end.

"Cute?" She questioned softly. Her aunt would say that some times but Lilac got the feeling the meaning was different here.

"Yeah, cute. Ya know, like a little puppy or kitten." Tabitha smiled at her. "You'd make a good addition to the mansion."

"Oh yea, I forgot. We live in a mansion." Rider smiled at Lilac as he said that.

Lilac clapped her hands turning her attention to Rider. "Really? There were a lot of those where I grew up...I mean I...never lived in one but..." She trailed off suddenly feeling very shy again.

The Professor nodded and looked at the person who was driving. "Bobby, take us to California. We have another mutant to pick up."

"Got ya," Bobby stated, looking over his shoulder. "California, here we come!" He pulled back on the joystick and took off through the air.

**Beverly Hills, California**

The professor knocked on the door to a large, elaborate house with Bobby standing behind the wheelchair, waiting for an answer at the door. When the door opened, a petite blond woman in her mid-thirties stood there. She studied the two at her door. "Hello, how may I help you," she asked.

"Hello, Mrs. Michelle McClindon," the Professor said with a nod. "My name is Professor Charles Xavier, the Headmaster of Xavier's School for Gifted Youths. This is a student of mine named Bobby Drake. We have come to discuss your son's...extraordinary ability." Bobby nodded his head in agreement. "May we come in?"

Michelle physically paled for a moment. "Please, come in," she said. She widened the door for the two to enter. Inside, the house was filled with several items of gold and silver. "Please, wait here. I'll go and get Gage and my husband." She then left the room for a few minutes before returning with a scrawny boy behind her. "My apologies, my husband is busy at the moment. This is Gage, my son." Gage timidly smiled.

"Ah, yes," the Professor said, looking at Gage. "My name is Professor Charles Xavier. I have come to offer you some learning to better control you powers at my institute. It will also give you a chance to befriend others who are in the same type of situation as you are in." The Professor looked at Michelle. "However, it is a group decision that your parents must be involved in. We promote a healthy child parent relationship. He will be capable of communicating with you via phone, mail, and email. He can also return home any time during school breaks and if he doesn't view the school as a good fit, he may return home with a provided ride." The Professor then looked at Gage. "You will be completely provided for, do not worry."  
>"The place is awesome," Bobby stated. "They got driving simulations, a weight room, and a lot of other fun stuff."<p>

Gage sat down in a wooden chair. "No," Gage said quietly. "You don't want me. I always destroy things. Every time I try to control it, I..." He was cut off when what appeared to be dust floated into his view. He looked down to see the armrest he clutched in his hand was turning to dust. He stood back up as the dust fell to the floor. "And I can never put it back together afterward."

"They teach you how to control and reverse your power," Bobby stated. "Believe me, I kept freezing everything around the house and then the Professor came around and after a few intense weeks of training, I learned how to absorb the ice I put out. I'm sure you can be taught to remake what you destroy." Bobby smiled at Gage.

Gage smiled back. "I'll go with you, but if my parents will let me, that is."

Michelle smiled. "If I can avoid buying a new chair once a week, of course. Let me go ask my husband." With that, she left the room. A minute later, a loud series of shouts echoed through the house. Most of it couldn't be understood, but the words 'mutants' and 'freak' were heard several times. Bobby's face fell upon hearing the repeated words and looked at the Professor who just shook his head as they waited for Michelle to return.

Gage stood by the doorway as his mother came in with a rather obese man. He looked in his mid-forties with thinning brown hair and deep wrinkles. He gave a brief glance at Gage before looking at the two other mutants. He put on a false smile and reached a hand out. "Hello there. My name is Daniel McClindon. To what do I owe the, pleasure, of having two visitors here today?"

Bobby expressed a minor expression of dislike while the Professor accepted the hand. "My name is Professor Charles Xavier," the Professor stated. "I am the Headmaster at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youths in New York. Your son has a rather...interesting gift. We would like to enroll him into the school. He will be fully taken care of as a student and we will permit him to contact you if he wishes. Also, we will fully care for him so you won't have to pay any amount of money to keep him schooled. We offer a week for new students to determine if they wish to stay there. Of course, we need your permission. Your wife can tell you all about us." The Professor then looked at the pile of sawdust. "We can also teach him how to reverse some of the damage that he does and to control his powers."

"Mr. Xavier, you seem like a civilized man, unlike others like you," Daniel said, hate evident in his voice at the last part. "I see mutants on the news, running around, stealing, killing. I bet all of them came from horrible homes. Here, Gage gets three meals a day, no abuse, and anything he wants. Why would I send him to a school filled with mutants like that, on the off chance he may gain some control?" Daniel was nearly shouting at this point. He also was stroking a large gold ring on his finger. Behind him, Michelle was furiously fidgeting with a golden necklace.

"What's with all this gold and silver?" Bobby had asked the question. All the gold and silver around him had been annoying him.

"Bobby," the Professor said, looking at him. "We teach our students to learn to control and reverse their powers if reversible, and Gage's powers are reversible. Just look at it like this, if he learns to control his powers, that," the Professor pointed at the pile of sawdust on the floor, "will not happen as often."

"The gold and silver are our business, kid," Daniel sneered. "You two obviously don't know a thing about his powers. He can already control one aspect of them." He tossed Gage a small coin. "Show them."

Gage looked up with a pleading expression, "now?"

"Yes, now," Daniel growled.

Gage sighed and concentrated on the coin. A low humming began to come from the coin as it slowly lost its silver color and gained a gold sheen. He then swayed uneasily on his feet before falling to his knees. "Now, please, get out of my house," Daniel yelled as he stormed out.

Michelle walked up to Gage and pulled him to his feet. "Gage, pack your things, and be quick," she whispered to him. She turned to Xavier and Bobby. "Please, take him. He uses Gage for profit every day. Get him out of here. Please, take him to your school?"

"We will, the Professor said to Michelle. The Professor then looked in the direction that Daniel had gone. "Every time he uses his power, it exhausts him. Without proper training, he could die from using his power. He can also use his powers on things other than wealth. We will wait here for you, Gage." Bobby frowned and fidgeted uneasily, wanting to get out of the house.

Gage left for his room and then returned shortly after, stumbling slightly. On his back was a large backpack filled with clothes and a few mementos. He looked at the two older mutants again before looking back to his mother. "Are you sure you want me to go," he asked her. She smiled.

"Go on, I'm sure you'll be happier with other people like you. Just, go before your dad comes back." At this, she gave him a brief hug before she gave him a small push towards Xavier and Bobby before she walked away.

"Let's go," Bobby said, grabbing Gage's wrist. "I don't like it here." He then pulled Gage out the door as Xavier followed, bringing him to the waiting Blackbird.

Gage's eyes widened in pure amazement at the large jet. "Now, I can get used to this," he said. "How could you have something like this? That looks like a military grade stealth plane!"

"I can teach ya to fly it," Bobby stated with a smile. "You like that?" He lead Gage onto the jet where Tabitha, Rider, Amara, Sakura, Kuma, and Lilac were all waiting.

"You look cute too," Tabitha stated, winking at Gage, "though, you look a little young."

"Tabitha!" Amara slapped Tabitha lightly on the arm and glared at her. "Don't go flirting with the new recruits!"

"What's the matter? I was just makin' a lil' small talk," she stated.

"Get buckled up," Bobby stated. "We're off to Hawaii now!" he sat down in the pilot's seat and motioned to Gage to take the co-pilot's seat. "Training starts now."

"I'll try to keep up," Gage said, then, with a smirk, he added, "I'll warn you though, I skipped the eighth grade and went straight into High School. You might just lose your pilot's position." With that, he sat down in the co-pilot's chair. "Oh, and PS: I still never got my answer, but that's okay; you don't have to tell me about the jet. Just let me fly!"

At this, Bobby frowned. "I'm not losing my position as pilot that easily," he stated. "You're gonna be my protégé until you master the Blackbird!" With that, they were off.

**Hawaii Island, Hawaii**

A male of six feet with medium length brown hair, tan skin, a goatee and green eyes sat silently on the sandy shores of the beach, watching as the ocean moved endlessly towards and away from him, over and over again. He looked up silently at the mid-day sunshine and fell over onto his back.

"Irah McMahon?" Tabitha smiled at him. Bobby, Rider, and Amara were with her as well.

Irah sat up and squinted at them through his glasses. "Yeah," he said, staring at the group of strangers. "Who are you?"

"Name's Tabitha and these are my friends, Bobby, Rider, and Amara," Tabitha said, still smiling. "We've come to ask you to join us."

"Join you for what," asked Irah, still squinting up at Tabitha. "Not for dinner, I hope." He scoffed and turned his attention back to the ebb and flow of the ocean's waters.

Tabitha remained silent as Bobby plopped down next to him. "Nah," he replied, unless you want to I mean," he stated. "We go to an academy for people like you." He outstretched his hand and caused ice to form on the sand, unmelting.

Irah stared down at Bobby's hand for a moment. Then, he shook his head, laughing. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"You've got immense strength," Amara stated. She sat down on Irah's other side. "We all can do something extraordinary." She transformed into Magma.

Irah fell over backwards and stared up at Magma in awe. "Whoa," he said, stuttering slightly. "You guys are...are-"

"We're gifted," Rider finished.

"You guys are mutants," Irah corrected him, still looking shocked.

"Mutants, gifted, freaks," Tabitha said, lamely. "Call us whatever you want. You threw that couch through the wall. We know about that."

"How—how do you know about that?" Irah asked, whipping his head around to look at her.

"We were flying above your house when we saw that couch flying through the wall," Rider stated, glaring at Irah. "We followed you all the way here to wait for you to be alone so we could talk to you."

"Well, how did you guys know where I live?" Irah demanded, jumping to his feet. "Are you guys spying on me?"

"No," Amara stated. "We were going to your place to discuss it with you but..."

"You seemed to be needing a cool off session before we spoke with you," Bobby finished.

"He needs more than just a cool down," Rider uttered.

"Down, Wings," Tabitha stated.

"What was that?!" Irah scowled at Rider. He started to walk across the sandy shores towards Rider who just stood there despite Irah being taller and more built than himself.

"What did you say about me?" Irah pushed Rider gently.

"You heard me," Rider stated, glaring at Irah. "You need more than just a cool down." Rider gave a light frown.

"You know what," Irah said as he turned and began to walk away from all of them, "screw this. I don't need to take this bullshit from a bunch of freaks like you."

"Then fight me," Rider stated, pulling Irah back to him with the wind. "If I win, you join us. If you win, we'll leave you alone."

"You think you can take me?" Irah ripped off his button-down shirt to reveal perfect washboard abs. "Bring it." He pulled back and punched Rider hard in the face.

Rider let Irah punch him and flew back several yards before opening his wings to catch himself. "Well, looks like you're a freak like us."

Irah stared wide-eyed at all four of Rider's vast, angel-like wings. He then scowled and shouted, "why don't you come down here and fight me like a man!?"

Rider hovered a few feet off the ground and smiled at Irah. "You should try harder. Maybe you should uproot a tree and try swinging it like a bat to hit me." Rider smirked at Irah.

"Oh, I'll do better than that," Irah said, as he turned and walked over to a bright red Harley Davidson motorcycle that was parked nearby. He heaved the motorcycle off the ground, spun around, and threw it through the air, right at Rider.

"Ten bucks says Rider will throw it back at him," Bobby stated.  
>"Nah, he'll throw it into the water," Tabitha stated.<p>

"He's gonna let it hit him," Amara suggested.

Rider watched as the motorcycle flew over his head and then looked at Irah. "You need better aim."

"I'll show you better aim!" Irah jumped high into the air and punched Rider so hard, he heard his jaw snap. As they landed on the ground, Rider tried to blast a beam of fire but when they landed, the fire was misdirected at the motorcycle instead and the explosion that resulted blast them both several yards and into the wall of a nearby Aeropostale.

The group ran over to the two and the blackbird landed with the Professor coming over to examine what was wrong. Both Rider and Irah were unconscious and there was a large crack going both the length and height of the wall with a crater the size of Irah's head at the center of impact. He picked both boys up with his telekinesis and brought them on board the Black Bird.

"Take us back to the Institute," the Professor stated.

"But what about Crete?" Bobby looked at the Professor.

"Crete is going to have to wait," the Professor replied. "For now, we must get Rider and Irah back to the Institute so Hank may take a look at them both."

"Alright," Bobby said with a nod. "Bayville, here we come!"

**Me:** I will probably never write another chapter this long ever again. . I put so much in such a little space. I hope you all enjoy this! I won't be putting out another chapter for a while. My back hurts from sitting in this leather chair so for now, I'm gonna go take a shower. C'y'all later.

**Rider:** I can handle the shower for you. [drops refreshing cold water onto author who shrieks and then runs after him] STAY TUNED IN FOR THE NEXT EPISODE!


	3. Combat, Magic, and Faeries?

**Me:** Finally, it is up! ^_^ If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Black Bird, Above the Continental USA<strong>

"Wow," Tabitha said, looking at Rider's jaw. "You did wonders to his jaw. How'd you do it?"

"It's what I can do," Lilac replied, looking at Tabitha. "By the way, my name is Lilac."

"I'm Tabitha, nice to meet you," Tabitha stated, shaking hands with Lilac. As they did so, Rider stirred and opened his eyes. He placed his hand on his jaw and blinked a couple times.

"What happened to my jaw?"

"I fixed it for you," she replied.

"How?"

"It's my power," she replied, smiling shyly at him. Rider smiled at her.

"Thank you," Rider stated, sitting up. He then looked at the unconscious figure that was Irah. "How long have I been out?"

"About fifteen minutes," Charles stated as the Black Bird shuddered a bit. He looked at Bobby and Gage.

"Gage, take control," Bobby stated. "Gotta figure out what's wrong." With that, Bobby released the controls and started pressing buttons until the engine diagnostics were displayed. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh? I don't like the sound of uh-oh," Gage said, giving him a sideways glance, "uh-oh is usually a bad thing."

"The engine is blowing out. We need to fix it or we're all going down."

"Let me handle it," Irah stated having woken up by the shudder. "I'm good with machines."

"You sure," Tabitha said, looking at Irah. "This is a grade-S military stealth jet."

"No sweat," Irah said, smirking. "I've handled machines worse off than this."

"I trust you," Charles stated. "The tools are in the engineer's footlocker, Tabitha, show him where the engine room is."

"Righty-o, Captain," Tabitha said, saluting him. "Let's go, Irah." With that, she lead Irah to the engine room and he quickly went right to work. Within moments, the Black Bird was in flying order again.

"See," Irah looked at Tabitha with the wrench in his hand. "Good with machines." They then returned to the cockpit.

"Did it go alright?"

"Yeah," Irah replied with a nod. "Went smoothly."

"That's good," said Bobby, "she's flying better."

"That's because I'm still helping with the flying," Gage stated with a smirk.

"You think you can fly this thing on your own?" Gage nodded in response to Bobby's question. "Fine, on our way back from Crete, you're sitting in the pilot's chair." Bobby smirked and Amara looked at him. "What?"

"Are you serious? He's probably never flown alone before!"

"He's bragging about being so good, I wanna see how good he is," Bobby stated with a shrug. "Don't worry, I'll be in the co-pilot's chair the entire time."

**New York, New York**

"Damn it," Wolverine stated, growling as they drove by and then stopped at the scene of the fight. Phoenix was beating around Luther and Eric as if they were simple rag dolls. "We gotta get down there before she kills the two of them."

"Right on it," Iman cried out, jumping out of the X-Van and started running while transforming. He then roared causing Phoenix to look at him. With ease, Phoenix telekineticly threw him several yards.

"Idiot," Wolverine stated, slapping himself in he head.

"Hehe, just like you, Wolverine," Angel laughed, slapping Wolverine on the shoulder. "One could almost say he was your kid."

"Say that again, Buster," Wolverine said, pointing his claws at Angel with a sneer on his face and in his voice.

"Calm it you two," Storm said, halting their fight. "You may fight after we take care of Phoenix. Let's go." With that the three were out of the van and watched as Claws flew right past them into the front of a building.

"We ain't goin' light on ya, Grey," Wolverine stated, claws out and ready. "I'm taking you out."

"You'll be needing our help," The White Queen said, stepping up next to Wolverine. Banshee was right next to her, cracking his knuckles and neck.

"I'm ready," he stated. With that, the five went after Phoenix with Claws right behind them.

"Banshee, create a sonic barrier around her, Wolverine, charger right through it and Storm, strike her with as much water as you can to cool her off. Angel, you go get the two over there to safety," the White Queen commanded. Claws roared and she looked at him. "You help Angel and I'll get into her head to shut her down."

"Who put you in charge," Wolverine stated, looking at the White Queen.

"I didn't see you coming up with a plan," she replied. "Do you have one?" There was a short pause. "I didn't think so."

"I'm glad I have more toys to play with," Phoenix said in a dead tone. "The other two were getting boring." With that, the sound barrier that Banshee had created around her blast outward and then was forced into a condensed beam that struck Banshee directly.

They watched as she did this and then Wolverine looked back at Phoenix before he jumped at her. She caught him with ease and then pointed a hand at Storm and bashed the two together before throwing them aside. She then looked at the White Queen, smirking.

"Are you two alright?" Angel was next to the nearly unconscious Luther and Eric who have both seen better days.

"We're on your side," Iman stated, having transformed back. "We've got some people who can fix you up. Come on." There was a sudden scream and they all looked at the fight as Phoenix send a blast of fire at the White Queen doing some harm to her. Iman turned to look at the Phoenix and called out to her.

"Hey, al'eahrh!" He had his six primary claws extended. "Why don't you fight me!" With that, Iman rushed at Phoenix as he gave the unconscious White Queen a quick glance before leaping at Phoenix who caught Iman in the air and then, without warning, Iman transformed into Claws as a bolt of lightning struck the Phoenix square in the back. Claws landed on his feet as Wolverine ran at Phoenix and sunk his claws into her. Then, Banshee let out a sonic scream, binding the Phoenix tight.

"You can't beat the Phoenix that easily," a male voice called out as a beam of red light struck at the group. Everyone dodged the beams of light and then a figure grabbed Phoenix, running off with her while still sending the beams of light at them.

"What was that?" It was Banshee who had spoken when the dark figure had vanished.

"It smelled familiar," Wolverine stated, growling and sniffing the air.

"It doesn't matter," Storm stated, stepping up next to Wolverine and Banshee. "We must get them back to the mansion for medical care." She then looked at the White Queen. "She also needs medical attention."

"There's no way I'm going with you," Luther stated, glaring at the group that had just saved his and his friend's lives. "I'm not stooping that low."

"Luther, they're mutants, like us," Eric stated, looking at his wounded companion. "We can trust them."

"Can we?" Luther glared at Eric. "We can't trust anyone out here except each other and ourselves."

"We can't be living out on the street all our lives," Eric countered.

"Can't we?" Luther glared harder at Eric.

"Hate to do this to ya, Bub," Wolverine stated, walking over to Luther and struck him in the neck, knocking him out. Eric looked at him. "What? You wanna fight too?" Eric shook his head and then attempted to stand but failed. He reverted to his stone form and stood without assistance and Banshee was carrying the White Queen. They all quickly filed into the X-Van and drove off back to the X-Mansion.

**Chania Crete, Greece**

"Wow, who knew Crete would be so lovely," Lilac said, looking around the landing site.

"Yeah, sure is beautiful," Rider said, smiling at her. "Hey, Professor, do you mind if we all go with you?"

"Not at all," the Professor replied, "however, I think it would be too much for the boy if he meets all of us at once."

"Don't worry, Professor," Tabitha said with a smile, "we can just prep him for the others." Bobby nodded his head in agreement and Amara just smiled.

"I've always wanted to see Crete," Lilly said with a smile.

"Alright then," the Professor said with a nod. "We are off." With that, they started the trek towards Chania.

**Area 52, Nevada**

"Do you have him detained?" A man with light brown hair, dark green eyes and dark skin had asked this question. He was dressed in a US General's uniform.

"Yes, sir," the only guard to the room said. He was dressed in full body armor.

"Good, I want to see him," the General said.

"Are you sure that's wise, sir? I mean, he is very hostile towards us," said the guard with slight fear in his voice.

"All he wishes for is his freedom," came the reply, "open the door."

"Yes sir," the guard replied, opening the door.

Inside was an eleven year old boy. He was short with blond hair and light green eyes. His skin was a sandy brown color and was wearing a black shirt, black pants, and black sneakers. There was a pure white birthmark on his forehead in the shape of the Christian Cross.

"Hello, Ehan Almas Ikram," the General said, looking at the boy. "Your brother has been quite the nuisance to H.Y.D.R.A., S.H.I.E.L.D., and the MRD. We will be using you to counteract him. Understood?"

"My brother?" Ehan looked at the General. "I don't have a brother."

At this, the General threw a file onto the table and opened it revealing a profile of a seventeen year old male with soft brown hair, desert brown skin, and the brightest blue eyes one could ever see. Ehan looked at the General after looking at the picture.

"What do I care about that?"

"You are required to kill him," the General replied.

"How am I supposed to kill someone I can't find?"

"You will be brought to him," the General stated. "You will be given proper equipment to perform the task and you will be given an assistant in this task."

"Oh, and who will that be?"

"Marco Cain, the Juggernaut," the General replied.

"The...Juggernaut?" Ehan looked at the General who just nodded. "You will be prepped immediately."

**Chania Crete, Greece**

"This is it," the Professor said, standing before a large, marble building that appeared to be much like a Greek style of their own Mansion back in Bayville. There were several children playing in the yard while a few females were working. "Excuse me," the Professor said, to the women. "We are looking for Riyan Summerstar. I believe he lives here."

"Ah yes, the Fairy-boy," one of the women said in rough English. "He's right inside."

"Thank you," the Professor said with a nod. With that, the Professor lead his students right up to the door and he knocked on it. Immediately it opened and a dark haired woman with light brown eyes and olive colored skin wearing a long white gown stood in the doorway. "Hello, Ms. Summerstar," the Professor said, nodding to her. "We're looking for Riyan, your son."

"Riyan! Υπάρχει κάποιος εδώ γιαεσάς!"

"Έρχεται!" With that, the woman moved past Xavier and started hanging up laundry on a clothesline.

"This place is weird," Sakura commented. "Do we need this kid?"

"It would be wise to bring him to the Mansion," Xavier replied as a boy with short, slightly tousled, red hair, blue eyes, and fair skin came walking into view. He had a borderline ectomorphic-mesomorphic build. Around his right eye there was a strange scar-like tattoo which looked much like a male peacock tail feather. He was dressed in a white button up tee shirt, black slacks, and was wearing a red headband.

"Riyan Summerstar I presume?"

"I'm him," Riyan said in perfect English without an accent. "What do you want?"

"He's a fairy-boy," Sakura said, alarmed.

"What do you mean?" Tabitha looked at Sakura.

"One of his abilities, _Glamour_," the Professor stated. "Telepaths can see through it as can Sakura. What you see is what he wishes for you to see. It is alright, Riyan, you may show them who you really are." Riyan looked at the others and then at the Professor seeming convinced that they would cause him no harm. Letting down the _Glamor_, a pair of gold and green butterfly wings were revealed. His ears were pointed like an Elf's and his skin seemed to be covered in some sort of glitter. He stood at five seven and uneasily in front of them.

"Oh wow, that's a neat trick!" Tabitha smiled at him. This startled Riyan who immediately flew off away from them.


	4. Faerie Hunting

**Me:** Finally, Episode 4 is now up! Standard disclaimers apply so I think we're all set there. Anyways, this one gave me the most trouble so far because I couldn't figure out how to start the scene off but I think I did a pretty good job at it. ^_^ If you think otherwise, I'll shank you with Iman's rusty spoon!  
><strong>Iman:<strong> I have a rusty spoon?  
><strong>Me:<strong> Yes, yes you do.  
><strong>Iman:<strong> How long have I had this rusty spoon?  
><strong>Me:<strong> [stares blankly at Iman] You have no idea what I'm referring to, do you. I'll show you! For now, watch the episode! [begins cinematic opening]

* * *

><p><strong>Someplace Outside Chania, Crete, Greece<strong>

The meadow was vast in size, covered with purple flowers. It was extremely fertile land and stalks of wild wheat grew in patches in various areas. A small, metallic green and blue butterfly sat on a flower, lazily opening and closing it's wings. The sun shown brightly down upon the land causing everything to have a near immortal glow to it. All that could be heard was the sound of nature. Birds, crickets, cicada.

"RIYAN!" With that, the silence was broken and the butterfly flew away as a group of teenagers trampled through this paradise.

"This isn't working," Sakura said, looking at them. "I vote we go tell the Professor he killed himself or got his wings torn off."

"Wait a second," Bobby said, looking at the group. "What if we're doing it all wrong? He's got wings right?" The group nodded. "Things with wings fly, correct?" The group nodded again. "If it's got wings, then we can catch it in a butterfly net!" He slammed his fist into his open hand and looked at the group as if he had made the most brilliant discovery ever.

"JUST BECAUSE SOMETHING HAS WINGS DOESN'T MEAN IT CAN BE CAUGHT IN A BUTTERFLY NET!" Rider spun around and stormed off before taking wing.

"What's his problem?"

"I think he took offense to that statement," Lilac said before running after Rider. "Rider! Wait for me!"

"Or we can split up into pairs," Bobby said, shrugging. "Just remember that he can appear as whoever he wants you to see!"

**Rider**

"Rider, are you alright?" Lilac had caught up with Rider who was now laying in the grass on his side near a flower, just staring at it. "Rider?" She lay down on the opposite side of the flower and looked at Rider. "Are you alright?"

"No," Rider replied, not looking at Lilac.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really," Rider replied.

"You sure?"

"No," Rider said, heaving a sigh and rolling over onto his back to look up at the sky. "Bobby's always been like that. He thinks of the stupidest things and blurts it out without any concern of others. I've been thinking though," Rider rolled over and looked at Lilac, "what if we pull a prank on him in return?"

"I don't think that's such a nice idea," Lilac replied, looking at Rider. "I mean, what if we hurt his feelings?"

Rider shrugged, "he hurt my feelings. It's only called payback. Besides, he's the primary reason why I'm not doing my homework. I can't let him get away with that." Lilac giggled slightly before she stood, "what's wrong?"

"We need to find Riyan," she replied. She then dashed away from Rider who remained in the position he was in, taking his time to climb to his feet before following her.

**Tabitha and Sakura**

"Why did I have to be paired up with you?" Sakura glared at Tabitha who was hugging her.

"Because you're a pretty kitty," Tabitha replied, smiling. "You're such an adorable kitten! Ya know, I think that should be your codename, Kitten. It works for you."

"Kitten?" Sakura looked at Tabitha with a slightly thoughtful expression on her face. "Why kitten?"

"Because you're an adorable kitten," Tabitha replied. "Wow, you must have been raised in a cardboard box or something but don't worry, I'll teach you about the world."

"You don't need to do that," Sakura stated, prying Tabitha off of herself. "I already know stuff about the world such as that Mutants are bad people and we don't deserve to live."

"Hey, listen here, Missy," Tabitha said, halting their progression entirely and standing before Sakura, glaring at her. "There are three types of Mutants. There are the good, neutral, and bad. You can count the fourth as being the dead kind but that's just being pessimistic."

"Well, we'll all die in the end," Sakura stated.

"Girl, you're depressing," Tabitha stated, walking away from her. "Why do we even need someone like you?"

"Wish I knew," Sakura replied, sighing before following Tabitha since she had nothing better to do.

**Amara and Kuma**

"I'm hungry," Kuma said, sitting on the ground with Amara standing above him with her arms crossed.

"Come on Kuma, we can eat when we get home," Amara stated, slightly smiling. "Come on."

"What do you guys eat at home?"

"We eat lots of stuff," she replied simply.

"How about pancakes and maple syrup!"

"We've got those," Amara stated, "is that your favorite type of food?"

"No," Kuma replied, looking at Amara as he stood, "Maple syrup is." He smiled widely at her, "it can be put in any recipe and make the recipe better!" Amara expressed a disgusted look and Kuma looked around. "Now I'm even more hungry."

"Yeah, we're having no luck," Amara stated. "We might as well return to the Professor."

"Okay," Kuma said with a nod. "Let's go then. I'm starving for maple syrup."

Amara shuddered in disgust before they started the return trek back to the Professor.

**Irah and Gage**

"Why did I have to be stuck with you?" Irah looked at Gage who nearly cowered in fear from the older male's sheer size alone. "What's your problem?"

"N...Nothing," Gage replied quickly.

"Tch, yeah right," Irah replied, rolling his eyes. "Let's just give up, we're never gonna find him. He knows this area better than anyone else around here."

"How do you know that?" Gage looked at Irah with slight confusion.

"Have you ever heard of Chania Crete or whatever this place is called? I haven't."

"Oh," Gage said, looking down. "Wish I was with Bobby right now, conversation would be much more pleasant."

"You shouldn't hand around someone like Bobby, it won't do any good for you," Irah stated, looking around the immediate area. "Damn it, how the hell do you lose a fagot fairy in the middle of the day? Don't they WANT to be seen?"

"That sounds offensive," Gage said to Irah.

"Why should I care? Being gay is wrong as well as being a Mutant and the list goes on forever," Irah stated, glaring at Gage who suddenly felt afraid of Irah.

"L—Let's go back," Gage stuttered, no longer wanting to be left alone with Irah, "I'm...uh...feeling like I'm gonna pass out because of the heat."

"Yeah, me too," Irah said, not catching Gage's mood, "let's go." At this, Gage heaved a sigh and followed behind Irah as they returned to the Professor.

**Bobby**

Bobby walked around with a self-made butterfly net using sticks and leaves that was large enough to catch a human with wings but more specifically, Riyan.

"Let's see how he fairs against the forces of Crete," Riyan said, stalking Bobby quietly.

"What do you wish for us to do?" Riyan was joined by a Satyr and a Nymph who stood on either side of them.

"Guide him to the Nairid pond," Riyan said, looking at the Satyr, "and you, Viaña, I want you to make sure that Pedira follows the plan and the proper notes."

"Yes, captain," Viaña said with a nod. "Let's go, Pedira."

"Right behind you," the Satyr said with a nod. "Hope this works. Does Nay-Nay know of what we're doing?"

"She'll figure it out along the way," Riyan stated, looking at the Satyr, "she always does." As he finished speaking, Viaña and Pedira both vanished into the landscape and Riyan purposefully made ruffling sounds as he climbed out of the brush.

"I've got you!" Bobby slammed the Riyan Net over Riyan who glared at him. "AH! SORRY RIDER! I thought you were Riyan!"

"You should look before you catch," Riyan said, appearing as Rider, with perfect voice accuracy. "Mind getting me out of this before I kill you?"

"So sorry," Bobby repeated, lifting the Riyan Net off of 'Rider' and frowning slightly. "Damn it."

"You are an idiot," Riyan stated bluntly, "let's go find the others. We don't want them getting lost around here, huh. Who knows what's out here."

"You're right," Bobby said with a nod, "we'll continue looking tomorrow."

"He's bound to return home eventually," Riyan said, referring to himself, "I mean, even a fairy gets—Hey, you hear that, Bobby?"

"Hear what?" Bobby strained his ears.

"It sounds like someone or something is playing a flute or something," Riyan stated, knowing fully well that the instrument was called panpipes. "We should go investigated." With that, Riyan flew off in the direction that the music was coming from and when he got out of eye shot of Bobby, he landed and dropped the _Glamour_. "Get ready, Moon-Pie, he's coming."

"Alright," a Centaur said, holding a rope. "Let me know when."

"Palice will give you the signal," Riyan said, nodding his head at a small pixie sitting in a tree.

"He's coming! Pull the rope!" At this, Moon-Pie pulled the room and Bobby went flying through the air and landed at the edge of a crystal clear pond.

"Good, now that that's all done, all he has to do is get past Nay-Nay," Riyan said as Pedira and Viaña stepped up next to him. "You played well, Pedira."

"Thank you," Pedira said with a nod, "that was fun."

"What do we do now?" It was Viaña who asked the question.

"We watch," Riyan replied as the pond rippled. They quieted down and more creatures similar to Pedira, Viaña, Moon-Pie, and Palice appeared out of the wilderness, surrounding the pond. Smaller versions of Riyan also came out of hiding and the sound of nature filled the air.

A tall, elegant female rose from the water. She was tall, standing nearly seven feet tall. Her hair was long and flowing, almost like water itself and was the color of crystal. Her eyes were a pale sea foam color and she was dressed in strange, yet elegant looking garments that appeared as if it was made out of water droplets. Her skin appeared as almost as reflective as the pond of which she rose from and her lips were as red as lava and her ears were long and slender, pointed much like an elf's but more elegant and slender in appearance. She looked down at Bobby and gave a half-smile to him.

"You are Bobby Drake, also known as Ice Man by your fellow...Mutants as most refer to you," she spoke with a voice that sounded much like rippling water. "You are here because you have offended those of the forest. You have offended the Fey, an act that can't so easily be forgotten. How do you plead?"

"Confused?" Bobby looked at the woman.

"My name is Nay-Nay, the Nairid of this pond and I am the Lady of the nature sprites of this city," she stated. "You have offended one of my most prized followers. Riyan Summerstar, a 'Mutant' like you but yet a Faerie like us." When she said these words, the creatures came out of hiding, revealing themselves to him. As they did this, Riyan stepped out of the shadows, glaring directly at Bobby as he took his place by Nay-Nay's side.

"How did I offend him?"

"Do not ask me," Nay-Nay replied, "you should ask him."

"Alright, how did I offend ya, Riyan?" All Riyan did in response to Bobby's question was point at the Riyan Net that was still in Bobby's hands. "Oh. That'll be a hard one to explain. You see, we're supposed to find you, Riyan and recruit you as an X-Men to help save the world. I created this net to catch you because well..."

"I see," Riyan said, glaring at the net.

"Go with them," Nay-Nay stated, looking at Riyan directly.

"What!" Riyan looked at Nay-Nay in bewilderment, "but they're the cause of the Earth's suffering!"

"That is all the more reason to go," Nay-Nay stated, "you can help teach the Humans of their wrong doing to the Earth and maybe, just maybe, the planet won't destroy all the Humans because as much as you don't want to admit it, there still are good Humans out there."

"Tch, fine," Riyan said, crossing his arms. "But I can't promise I'll be nice!"

"You don't have to be nice, my little Faerie," Nay-Nay said with a smile, "just make sure they don't harm the planet any worse than they already have, alright, Riyan."

"Okay," Riyan said with a nod, "I'll go with them." Riyan looked at Bobby. "You're leaving the net here." He grabbed a hold of Bobby by the arm and began to drag him away, back towards his home.

**Chania Crete, Greece, Riyan's Home**

"Sorry Professor," Tabitha said as she and Sakura returned, "we couldn't find him."

"Yeah, none of us could find him," Irah said, glaring at the Professor, "why don't we just leave and forget about this kid."

"Yeah, it's not like he'll be of any use," that was Sakura who had spoken, "I mean, he's a fairy, what use can a fairy be to us?"

"Entertainment purposes," Amara suggested.

"They can make awesome food I bet!" That was Kuma who was speaking in between bites of urchin, fish, deer, cheese, grapes, and olives. "Oh wow! This food is awesome! But, maple syrup is better." Amara expressed slight dislike to Kuma's statement as she looked back at the Professor.

"Do not fret, he will return," the Professor stated, "with Bobby."

"Hey guys, look what I caught!" Bobby came back with Riyan in tow behind him who was looking down at the ground with a slightly depressed manner.

"Alright, now can we go?" That was Irah. "Everyone's here so let's go."

"Not quite," the Professor replied, looking around, "Rider and Lilac have yet to return."

"He can fly," Sakura stated, "let's go, I want to get the week trial period over and done with already."

"As students, they are under my responsibility," the Professor stated, looking at Sakura. "We will wait here until-"

"Sorry we're late, Professor," Rider said, walking onto the grounds of the elaborate estate. "We couldn't find Riyan and Lilac was dead set on finding him. The only reason why we returned was because she was hungry."

At this point in time, Lilac had made her way over to where Kuma was sitting and devouring his food. "Oh, this looks good," she said to him, "can you share with Miss Lilac?"

"Sure!" Kuma replied, bright eyed and smiling, he then looked at Gage who was eating with him with the same smile, "isn't she cute!" Gage responded by shoving a piece of meat in his mouth, flushing slightly. She then proceeded to eat with the two boys.

Suddenly, Irah's expression changed and he glared at Kuma who looked at him and just continued smiling and waving at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Iman:<strong> Remind me never to ask you what something means.  
><strong>Me:<strong> Okay! Never ask me what something means.  
><strong>Iman:<strong> Nevermind. [walks away]  
><strong>Me:<strong> Well, see everyone next time! ^_^


	5. Home

**Me:** Here is the next installment of one of the greatest pieces of work I have ever published! YAY!  
><strong>Iman:<strong> Well, don't quit your day job.  
><strong>Me:<strong> Day job?  
><strong>Iman:<strong> [facepalms] Just get on with the show. [cinematic opening plays]

* * *

><p><strong>Bayville, Xavier's Institute, Garage<strong>

"Looks like we're back," Iman shouted out, jumping out of the X-Van. "Time to get back to homework!" Iman bolted away and into the mansion.

"Is he always like that?" Eric looked at Logan who sighed and nodded.

"Just wish he gave as much effort on missions as he does on wanting to do homework," Logan stated. "We need to get the wounded to the medical ward."

**Same Place, Same Location, Landing Zone**

"Glad we're finally back," Amara said, stretching. "I hate flying but not for the same reason as Iman of course."

"Why don't we go show you guys around," Bobby suggested.

"I wanna learn to fly this," Gage replied, looking up at the Blackbird before looking at Charles, "hey, Professor, when can I start my flying lessons?"

"Every student has a week to determine if they want to stay here," Charles said to them, "however, it would be a wise decision for you two," he looked at Irah and Sakura, "to stay here until your powers are under control."

"I want to stay already," Lilac said, raising her hand, "it's already better than home."

"Me too, Kuma said, looking around, "though, I'm hungry." He then proceeded to walk away.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Tabitha was the one to ask the question.

"No, he has kitchen sense," Charles replied, "he knows where every kitchen in the world is and can manage any place as long as that place has a kitchen."

"Whoa, creepy," Sakura stated, slightly shuddering. "Alright, where's my bedroom? I wanna get this week done and over with before I go back home."

"Amara, please show Lilac and Sakura to their rooms," Charles said to Amara, "and Bobby, please show Gage and Riyan to their own rooms. I will be showing Irah and Kuma to their rooms myself later."

"Alright," Amara and Bobby said in unison. "We're happy to oblige."

**Kitchen**

"Oh wow! Look at all the food!" Kuma had found his way to the kitchen and was looking inside the fridge at a load of food. "This stuff looks really good. I wonder if they have maple syrup..." Kuma then proceeded to search for his chosen food before being interrupted.

"Who are you?" Kuma shrieked slightly before turning around to see Anna standing there with her arms folded across her chest and leaning against the door frame.

"I...I...I..." Kuma grabbed at his chest and doubled over. Anna ran over to him afraid she killed him and then when she was kneeling next to him, he jumped on on his feet and shouted out his name. "I am Kuma Jameson, chef extraordinaire! Who are you?"

"I'm Anna," she said, slapping Kuma upside the head. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a new recruit," he replied. "I turn into a white Canadian Brown Bear. You know, ten percent of the Canadian Brown Bear population has white fur. We call them Spirit Bears where I come from." Anna rose and eyebrow. "What?"

"How old are ya?"

"Fifteen," Kuma replied, "and you're not my type so I hope you don't look for a date in me."

"I've already got a boyfriend," Anna stated, half glaring at Kuma in slight frustration, "what are you doing in the kitchen and what are you looking for?"

"I'm hungry and I'm looking for the best food ever, MAPLE SYRUP!" At this, Kuma jumped up and nearly climbed into the cabinet he was looking through before grabbed a bottle of maple syrup. "AT LAST I HAVE FOUND YOU MY BELOVID MAPLE SYRUP!" He hugged and kissed the bottle as Anna just stood there, dumbfounded by the boy's levels in stupidity.

"I vote we skin him alive," Laura said, watching as Kuma danced around the kitchen, "though, I wonder how well he'll last in combat."

"I doubt very long," Anna replied, looking at Laura, and Kuma stopped suddenly, looking at Anna.

"Why don't we mock-fight then?" Kuma put the bottle of maple syrup down and looked at Anna with a serious expression that almost scared her. "If I win, you respect me, if you win, I be your servant for a month."

"That sounds like a perfect deal," Anna said with a smirk, "I'll fight ya. No powers though. I wanna see how good you are without them."

"Okay," Kuma said, expression quickly changing into a smile, "where should we mock-fight?"

**Bedroom Hallway**

"And this will be your room," Amara said to Sakura, showing her a room. "Hope you stay for a while. Would be nice having more girls around here."

"How many are there?"

"It's eleven females and eighteen males not counting the educators at this moment," Shadoween said, walking through the hall while reading a thick hardcover book with a red cover. He then continued into his room.

"Who's that?"

"That's Shadoween," Amara replied, "he's kinda moody and intelligent. Between the two of us, I think he's kinda a bibliophiliac." Sakura looked at Amara with an estranged look before going into her room and shutting the door.

**Xavier's Office**

"That's why I have requested you to be a student here," Charles said to Irah, "to better control your strength."

"What if I say no?"

"Then you'll have the MRD after you," Charles replied to Irah, "and like I said earlier, we can teach you how to better utilize your powers and capabilities. You do not have to stay here your entire life, just until you have better control over your powers."

Irah glared at the Professor, "I don't want to be classified as a mutant freak like all of you, I'm not a mutant, I'm normal."

"Yes, as are all of us," Charles stated, "we are just gifted."

"More like cursed," Irah stated, intensifying his glare. "That's what all of you guys are, cursed freaks who are delusional and need to see specialist doctors."

"Say that to my face," Logan said, entering the room, glaring at Irah who turned around and looked at him.

"You're all cursed freaks who are delusional and need to see specialist doctors," Irah repeated to Logan who immediately extended his claws. Irah looked at them and laughed. "Fake claws I presume."

"Oh, they're real," Charles stated, "I assure you."

"Yeah, ya wanna see?" Logan gave a smirk and Irah reciprocated.

"Why not," Irah replied. "Why don't the two of us fight?"

"Not now you two," Charles stated, "Irah must settle in."

* * *

><p><strong>Iman's English Lesson#1<br>**For those of you who don't know: /browse/estranged look at about the middle of the page and you'll see why TtS used estranged when Sakura looked at Amara. Estranged is a synonym for bitter.


	6. Sparky

**Me:** Yay! Finally a new installment and like I did with the last two seasons, I'm going to have it rightfully named Sparky! ^_^ I am so glad I got this far! Anyways, watch the following show! [cues cinematic opening]**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bayville High, Lobby Before School<strong>

"Theresa's been a bit on the odd side recently," Sparky said, adjusting the straps of his bag while talking to Jamie and Dorian. "She totally flipped on Katida a few days ago and did you see how bad she ripped on Spyke and Pietro yesterday."

"Yeah," Jamie said nodding, "just a little bit ago, she scolded Dorian and me for pecking in public. She called it Pipping." Dorian giggled lightly at the term and Sparky sighed.

"She is being more odd lately," Katida said, approaching, "and so has Shadoween."

"Blah! No way! Shadoween too!" Jamie looked at Katida with surprise, "you can't be serious!"

"Oh, but I am," Katida said, nodding, "he's been all odd recently."

"Well, we can't blame his oddity for being female and being his time of month," Sparky said, frowning. Katida glared at him. "Sorry," Sparky replied, looking at Katida apologetically and then slipped away from them. "Gotta find out what's wrong with her."

"Isn't Shadoween the School Dance Committee?" Jamie looked at Katida who nodded, "then he's being himself by putting all his time and effort into what he's doing. With him leading the committee, it's gonna be awesome."

"Knowing him, he's gonna make it look like a library," he said, sighing.

**1st Period Math**

Sparky looked into the window of Theresa's first period Math class and spotted her. "I gotta get in her head without her knowing," he said to himself, "but how?"

"What are you doing, Sparkster?" Pietro suddenly stood next to Sparky, startling him.

"W...what...how...?"

"Dude, quickest legs in the school duh," Pietro replied, tapping Sparky's cranium, "gotta remember that." Sparky nodded and returned his gaze to the classroom inside. "So uh, whatchya lookin' at?"

"Theresa," he replied, looking at Pietro, "and you."

"I know I'm pretty fabulous to look at," Pietro replied, winking at Sparky, "whatchya lookin' at her for?"

"Trying to figure her out," he replied simply, "I mean, she's been expressing hostility towards my friends, specially the homosexual ones."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Pietro said, crossing his arms and scowling, "she totally dissed Evan and me. What is with that chick? Is she homophobic or something?"

"Don't know," Sparky replied, looking at Theresa, "I'm guessing she has a strong dislike for homosexuals and since day one she came to the mansion she's been ragging on Jamie, Dorian, Katida, Shadoween, Evan and you but recently it's gotten worse."

"We should show her there's nothin' wrong with homosexuality," Pietro stated, frowning, "but there's a problem with that."

"What is it?"

"Don't know how to go about doin' it," Pietro responded, "you got any ideas?"

"No, I don't," Sparky replied as the bell rang. "Oh crap! Scurry!" Before he could say anything though, Pietro was gone and Sparky bolted as well.

**5th Period Lunch**

"You find anything out, Sparky?" Jamie approached their table with Dorian and sat down. Sparky was poking at his food and heaved a sigh. "I'll take that as a no."

"Hey, don't worry," Dorian said, sitting down and patting Sparky on the back, "you'll figure her out!" He gave Sparky a smile who just looked at Dorian causing Dorian's smile to fade.

"Hey guys, whuzzup!" Katida pounced Jamie, startling the trio and smiled brightly, "oh wow, Sparky, you look depressed, what's wrong?"

"He's trying to figure out why Theresa is being all homophobic as of recently," Jamie replied, sitting down. Dorian shook his head and looked at Sparky who was poking at a pea. Dorian looked at it and shuddered.

"We should skip," Katida said with a smile, grabbing a hold of Sparky, "come on, let's go!"

"What? Why?" Sparky looked at Katida.

"NO!" Dorian and Jamie both hollered this out and grabbed a hold of Katida.

"Remember what happened last time we skipped school?" Jamie said this.

"We were trapped in a game for several days and it's an experience I don't want to relive."

"But you knew the game," Katida said, smiling at him, "we were fine."

"Yeah, but-"

"What the hell are you three boys doing? Not only do I have to see it at home but now at school too and an orgy! What the hell is this world coming to? Guys can't breed so give it up, none of you will father a child that way."

"Hey, just 'cause we don't like girls don't make us any different," Katida said, standing up abruptly and with such strength it surprised both Jamie and Dorian. "Well, them. Besides, love comes in multiple forms, right Jamie." He looked at Jamie who nodded. "See, and he's the master of multiplication." Theresa glared.

"I bet Irah will agree with me," Theresa stated, glaring, "men and women were both created to propagate the human race, if god wanted anyone to mate then he'd permit men to breed with other men and women to breed with other women."

"If god didn't want people to be gay then he wouldn't have let people be gay," Jamie countered, glaring at her. "What makes you the one to say we can or cannot be gay?"

"Homosexuality is just wrong," Theresa shouted out, glaring intensely at Jamie.

"What's going on here?" Shadoween had finally arrived with a tray and looked at everyone.

"Did he just speak English?" That was Theresa and this caused Shadoween to be even more confused.

"I'll just perform the act of ignorance," he stated, sitting down at the table and began eating his food. Theresa looked back at Katida.

"Homosexuality is probably the worse sin ANYONE of ANY dimension ANYONE could ever make!"

Hearing this, Shadoween glared up at Theresa, stood with his tray, walked up to her and with a single fluid motion, slapped her as hard as he could across the face with his tray before walking off. "I'm not hungry," was all he said.

"Or maybe he can't eat with trash hanging around," Katida stated, quickly following after Shadoween.

"You should learn to be considerate and tolerant," Jamie said, walking off, "come on, Dorian, we shouldn't associate ourselves with people like her."

"But aren't we being intolerant?"

"There is no such thing as being intolerant of fanatics of beliefs," Jamie replied, "they're too...set on their beliefs to realize that they are causing distress on those around them." Dorian nodded and quickly followed after Jamie while Sparky put down his spork and looked directly at Theresa.

"They're right," he stated, "you've been too focused on yelling at our gay friends."

"They aren't gay, they're homosexual, they're stupid, they're horrid people who need to be annihilated from this world," Theresa said to him, "I'm leaving, you coming?"

"No," Sparky replied, looking back at his pea and then looked back at her, "where are you going?"

"Looking for others who believe what I believe," she replied simply, "I know there's more people like me out there and if you can't accept the way I think, then you're just as horrendous as them." With that, Theresa jumped into the air and quickly flew off. Sparky watched as she went and stood silently, vanishing in a crackle of lightning.

**Sparky's Laboratory**

Sparky looked around his abandoned laboratory and kicked aside some debris from a fallen robot he had made and looked down at it. Realizing what it was, he picked it up and examined it. "If _I_ can't figure out why she is like this, then I'll create something that can." He smiled at his planning process and went straight to work on creating something.

Several hours later, Sparky was standing in front of a large purple and red creation about the same size as himself. "It kinda looks like Iron Man," he commented, "but a red and purple instead of red and yellow." He frowned, "hope Tony doesn't sue me...but he DOESN'T have to know about what I did. What he doesn't know won't hurt me...I hope." He uttered words so fast as he typed into a control panel and then the machine started up. "Good, so far it works. I just gotta give it a name." He looked at it as it's eyes glowed yellow and he smiled, "Sentinel." He typed the word into the keyboard and then pressed enter before he looked at the Sentinel and smiled, "hi, how are you?" It remained silent. "Hm, I know I gave you a voice, why won't it work?"

"Trouble discerning species," the Sentinel stated, having scanned Sparky, "cannot determine origin. Human...Altered Human...Mutant...Robot...Alien...Creature unknown." It had a strange, metallic voice and Sparky frowned.

"Can you read my thoughts at the very least?"

"Mental scan in progress," the Sentinel replied as a red light erupted from it's eyes and moved across Sparky's body. "Cannot read subject's mind, race undetermined."

"Well, that's a minor drawback," he stated, turning to the control panel. "I've gotta work out the kinks."

"Must eliminate unknown specimen," the Sentinel said, pointing it's arm at Sparky and without thinking, Sparky spun around and pointed a hand at it.

"Don't you even think about it! I created you!"

"Must eliminate all non-humans."

"I didn't create you to destroy non-humans, I created you to read the minds of others!" Sparky watched as the Sentinel's arm powered up and he quickly shot a bolt of lightning at it. "How do you have weapons! I didn't give you weapons!" The Sentinel was unaffected by the lightning blast and he, Sparky, bolted from the spot he was standing in just as a blast of electrical and plasma-like energy struck the spot he had been standing in. "WHAT THE!"

"Must eliminate all non-humans as program states," the Sentinel stated, marching after Sparky, "must eliminate all non-humans as program states."

"You...You're not human! I created you!"

"Must...destroy...self." It activated something inside of it and there was a rapid beeping noise that Sparky knew all too well.

"Self destruction sequence!" He ran from the room and into the hall, shutting the door and quickly dashing down the hall. "Damn teleportation, won't work inside enclosed metal areas." As he ran, there was an explosion and he quickly found his way to the elevator, riding it to the surface. He managed to climb out of the elevator just as the explosion reached the elevator shaft and watched as the elevator crumbled in on itself. Spark frowned and looked up at the sky, "looks like I'll never be capable of finding out what's wrong with Theresa...No, don't think like that!" Sparky looked back at his ruined lab, "I WILL find out why Theresa is the way she is, I just can't do it while I mope. I gotta rebuild my laboratory and retry my hand at creating a peaceful creature that will only read the minds of others." Sparky nodded at his plan and then proceeded to clean out his underground laboratory.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> I know it was short, but it took me hours to figure out how I was going to write this episode. I know it kinda seems horrible that I made Theresa a gay-hater like Irah and made her leave the X-Men, but it's for story progression and suspense. ^_^ For now, I will start and work on the next episode! UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	7. Power Practice

**Me:** Well, I finally got to update this. Sorry for the long wait, I couldn't think of anything to round out the end until a little while ago. Sorry for the long wait people, I really am. Anyways, here's the show! *cues opening cinematic*

* * *

><p><strong>Xavier Institute, 05:00, Danger Room<strong>

Lilac, Eric, Riyan, Gage, Luther, Sakura and Kuma all looked at the Professor like he was crazy.

"You want me to do what?"

"I want you to go into your boulder power on Shadowcat here," the Professor said, nodding to Shadowcat who had come over just for the demonstration. Avalanche was there as well as were the other educators. The other students were watching from various spots in the danger room. Sparky and Theresa were, of course, not there. Lilac, Eric, Puck, Gage, Luther, Sakura and Kuma were all dressed in trainee suits specially tailored for each of them. Everyone else was dressed in their own uniforms.

"Don't worry," Shadowcat said, smiling, "it'll like, go right through me." Eric looked at her confused.

"How?"

"It's like, what I do," she replied, smiling, "I phase and go through things."

"I actually, she has the capability to cause her atomic structure to go at speeds so fast that she becomes intangible," Shade stated, "it is a very useful power but it only lasts as long as she can hold her breath." Shadowcat looked at Shade who returned to the book he was reading.

"Like, I've overcome that issue," Shadowcat said, looking at Shade, "all I need to do now is concentrate."

"Alright," Luther said, smirking, "let's see if you can fight something you can't see." With that, Luther became invisible startling all the non-telepathics in the room. Without warning, Shadowcat punched the space to her immediate right causing Luther to fall to the ground. She brushed off her hands and glared at him. "How did you see me?" He looked at Shadowcat angrily.

"Let's just say I had some professional help," she replied, arms now folded, "you shouldn't sneak up on a lady such as myself." The Professor smiled.

"Nice hit, sister!" Boom-Boom said, sharing a high-5 with Shadowcat, "nice one!"

"Wow, she got you good," Eric said, assisting Luther to his feet, "are you alright?" Luther didn't reply but just growled as he went invisible again. The doors to the Danger Room opened and Eric sighed. "We've got a Code: Luther on our hands folks!"

"I'll find that grumpy-puss," Wolverine stated, "you all stay here." At this, Wolverine started tracking down Luther.

"Alright, Eric, please, activate your powers and attempt to strike Shadowcat," the professor repeated.

"Do I have to? What if I get stuck in the form?"

"There's nothing bad with that," Spyke said, smiling, reverting to his own shelled form, "I was trapped like this for the longest time but I still managed to get it under control."

"Yeah, sex with a spiky you wouldn't be fun," Quicksilver stated, looking at Spyke, "we would need a specially made bed just for us."

"Gross," was all Rogue said and expressed her dislike at the fact that they were talking about their sex life.

"Like, ignore them and just like, concentrate," Shadowcat said, offhandedly as if was usual Danger Room talk. Eric looked at the Professor who nodded reassuringly. Eric then nodded himself and closed his eyes, concentrating. Slowly, his skin hardened and slowly turned gray as it became living stone. When he finished, he opened his eyes and looked at Shadowcat.

"Ready," was all Eric asked before he rushed towards Shadowcat with a fist ready for impact. Upon getting close to her, he attempted to hit her but went right through Shadowcat, stumbling and landing on his stone face. Lilac shrieked and ran over to Eric as he quickly reverted to his former form and proceeded to examine himself. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright," Lilac asked him and Eric had a distraught expression on his face as if something was horribly wrong.

"I...I think...I think I tripped over the air!" He looked back at where Shadowcat was and she seemed to be slightly uneasy.

"I NEVER get used to phasing through people," she stated, shuddering completely, "the things I do for others." Eric laughed at Shadowcat and stood up.

"Did I get the little kitty sick?"

"HEY!" Calico and Sakura both glared at him and Eric just laughed it off carelessly.

"Lilac, you are next," the Professor said, looking at her, "show us what you are capable of doing."

"I heal people," she stated, "there aren't any wounds around here."

"Actually," Nightcrawler said, bamphing next to her, startling Lilac completely. She shrieked out of fright and punched him weakly in the face. Lilac shook her hand and looked at Nightcrawler who had simply rose an eyebrow at her before he held up a finger shortly after removing the bandage that was wrapped around it. There was a fresh cut on it. She looked at him. "I got it this morning," he replied, "it's a paper cut, honest." She nodded and took the finger into her hands and placed her little finger on the wound, concentrating slightly. There was a soft, pale but bright green glow and then she pulled away. Nightcrawler looked at his finger and watched as the wound healed up.

"Why do I have to be here," Sakura asked suddenly, bringing the attention of the room to her, "I'll only be here for a short period of time so..."

"Why don't you show us what you can do," Calico suggested, looking at her, flicking his tail lightly, playfully. "I bet you're not all that cool."

"Oh really," Sakura said, glaring at Calico, "I bet I'm cooler than you." At this, she turned off her image inducer and Calico gasped. Shade looked up and his mouth dropped. The only sound in the room was the sound of his book striking the metal floor. Sakura made eye contact with Calico and there was an expression of concentration on her face. Calico stood there with a dead look on his face but there was an expression of fear as well.

"That's enough," the Professor said, causing Sakura to snap her head at him, "we can't have Calico having mental problems." She took a quick look at Calico and sighed. Calico collapsed and Shade was next to him. "You are capable of forcing others to see their greatest fears, that's something that shouldn't be taken lightly."

"Can I go now?" The Professor nodded to Sakura and she left immediately.  
>"Who wants to be next?"<p>

"How about me!" Kuma jumped up into the air happy, waving his arm like a little kid, grinning widely. The Professor nodded to him and Kuma stopped his hyperactive antics long enough to concentrate. He swiftly turned into a white Kermode bear and roared playfully, wagging his stub of a tail but as quickly as he had transformed into a bear, he reverted back, sitting on the floor with a goofy smile on his face.

"I can turn into a wolf," Rahne stated, doing so and Kuma's smile went bigger if that was at all possible and she reverted back to her human form.

"That just leaves Riyan and Gage," the Professor said, looking at the two, "show the students what you can do." Riyan frowned and shook his head and Gage shifted uneasily.

"I use my powers for protection rather than display," Riyan stated, "I apologize for any inconveniences."

"Are you sure you aren't fifty years old," Kuma asked, looking at Riyan curiously. Riyan's eyes turned a bright red and flames appeared to erupt from his body. Kuma shrieked and hid behind the largest thing in the room; Eric.

Riyan released the glamour and looked at the Professor, "happy?"

The Professor nodded and looked at Gage, "and you."

"I disassemble things," was all he said, and frowned, "but there are only a few things, small things, that I can put back together. I can also make gold." He placed his hand on the metal bracelet on his left wrist and began to concentrate. It slowly transformed from a slightly chrome color to pure gold but before the change was complete, it quickly regained it's chrome color. This amazed several of the students.

"Very nice," the Professor said, nodding, "I would like everyone to get ready for school." Everyone nodded and left to get ready for school.

"This place is going to be fun," Kuma cried out happily as they came to the foyer. "I can't wait to see what school is like!"

"Are you even here legally," Anna asked, looking at Kuma who halted and turned to look at her.

"Yeah, I'm on a refugee visa," he replied, "just until everything blows over back home." He then spun around, transformed into a bear and bolted towards his room.

"Man, this place is lame," Riyan said, having glamoured his uniform, and was already dressed for school. His bag was slung over his shoulders and he looked around. "See you all later, I want to get this school thing done and over with for the day." He left and unfurled his wings, taking of into the air.

"Hey, the butterfly can fly," Eric said, watching, "wonder if he can pollinate flowers too."

"That was a lame joke," Sakura said from a couch, reading a book, "can't you think up any others?"

"Oh, there you are, gloom-kitty," Eric said, walking over to her, "how about easing up on us since we'll be together for a week, starting today." Eric lifted the book out of her grasp and she glared up at him as Kuma jumped from the upper level of the house already ready for school, transformed into a bear and landed on her lap softly before reverting back and standing.

"Thanks for the soft landing, Sakura," Kuma said with a warm smile, "are you coming to school with us?" Sakura looked at her housemates and frowned as the older students went up the stairs to get ready for school. Lilac, Eric, Gage and Kuma all looked at her pleadingly.

"I feel like I'm going to regret this," she said frowning and everyone cheered. Eric picked her up and hugged her gently and Kuma's face went bright with happiness. Lilac just smiled and nodded while Gage expressed slight happiness.

**Bayville High, Front Doors 15 Minutes Before School Starts**

Gage, Lilac, Luther, Eric, Sakura, Kuma and Riyan all stood together staring at Bayville high. It was better than they thought it would have been. Gage heaved a sigh of relief and Lilac smiled. Luther groaned and Eric just clasped his arm around his shoulders with a wide grin. Sakura crossed her arms heaving a distressed sigh while Kuma was jumping for joy. Riyan simply frowned as a girl nodded her head.

"You seven are new here," she said, turning to look at them, "well, you're in luck. They have thick rules against discrimination. I can tell you're all mutants." Everyone looked at her surprised. She had long brown hair, clear gray eyes and her skin was of a healthy tan. She was tall and dressed in a casual suit. "I'm Nara, Nara Samantha."

"Hi," Kuma said with extreme happiness, "I'm Kuma and these are my friends. That's Gage, Lilac, Luther, Eric, Sakura and Riyan." Nara greeted each of them individually before looking back at Kuma.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> I'll try to get the next one up without much hindrances. There's a friend of mine who's kinda in a chaotic schedule and my pops has finals to do so I don't know if I'll be able to do the things I need to do which involve me contacting my boss to see when he'll be needing me again. C'yall on the flip side! Over and out!


	8. Ditching and Kidnapping

**Bayville High, Lunch Period, New Recruits**

Nara, Gage, Lilac, Luther, Eric, Sakura, Kuma and Riyan sat together, several unwillingly, due to the fact that that was the only table left. Nara was scribbling in a notebook as Gage seemed to be reading a chemistry textbook. Lilac was looking over biology notes and Luther was simply turning his tray invisible and visible repetitively. Eric watched Luther while drinking his juice and Sakura was doodling in a notebook. Kuma was playing with a deck of playing cards while Riyan just sat there with his head on the table, obviously bored.

"I can't believe she sent me here just for this boring activity," Riyan cried out, looking up at the sky suddenly, causing everyone at the table to look at him.

"Just because you don't like it here doesn't mean others don't like it," Sakura stated, looking at Riyan with a glare.

"I agree with Sakura," Luther stated and looked around, "this place is like a prison. I'm ditching. Who wants to come?"

"Any place is better than this," Riyan stated, looking at Luther, "and I might as well keep an eye on you like my boss told me to."

"Where are we sneaking off to," Eric asked, smirking at Luther. Lilac, Gage, Nara, Sakura and Kuma looked at them.

"I wanna come, I bet it's going to be fun!" That was Kuma, obviously excited about the situation.

"Well, I know several ways to get out of here," Nara stated, pulling out another notebook and smiled, "though, if you want it, you'll have to take me with you."

"The Professor is going to disapprove of this when he finds out," Sakura stated, looking at them, "it's against the rules."

"Hey, you said you don't like it here," Riyan said, looking at Sakura, "are you willing to stay here?" Sakura thought this over and looked at Riyan.

"Alright, so what if I do go with you guys, where are we going?"

Nara placed the notebook in the center of the table and Luther grabbed it, looking through it's pages. They were all escape plans. He looked at Nara.

"How long have you been at this," Eric asked, looking at the notebook.

"A while," Nara replied, offhandedly, "what do you think of my planning?"

"You've got too much time on your hands," Sakura stated.

"Are you seriously ditching school," Lilac asked, looking at everyone, excluding Gage who went back to his chemistry.

"Are you in, or out," Luther asked, looking directly at Lilac who became intimidated by him. She looked at Gage who was obviously ignoring everything and then looked back at Luther, nodding. "Alright. How about you, Gage?" Gage looked at Luther, looked at his book and then back to Luther.

"You'll get in trouble," Gage stated, "the Professor will find out."

"Not if no one tells him," Luther stated and he looked at Sakura who looked at Riyan and then the three were on Gage, binding and gagging him with what they hand and Riyan took a hold of him, putting up a glamour.

**The Lake**

Sparky wiped his brow and looked at everything. He had fixed it all; his laboratory, the dungeon area, the cells, everything. He sat at the main computer and proceeded to type. An image of the Sentinel appeared on the screen and he examined it carefully.

"It's intelligence files got corrupted somehow," Sparky stated, typing on the keyboard, "how did this happen?" He looked further into the programming and gasped. "What the! Someone hacked into me!" Suddenly, there was movement in the room behind him and he stood up abruptly, turning around. He outstretched his hands and lightning sparked from them. "Who's there!"

"Oh, it's just me," a male voice called out from above and he looked. There was a male with green skin, blue eyes and was dressed in all silver, practically blending in with the silver ceiling. He dropped down and looked carefully at Sparky. "I am Lizard, who are you?"

"Lightning Rod," Sparky replied, "how did you find the entrance?"

"That's an easy one," Lizard replied, sticking out his tongue, "I tracked it."

"How did you find me?"

"I tracked your scent."

"How?"

"With my tongue," Lizard replied, "or are you asking me how I got your scent to track you?"

"Yes," Sparky stated.

"Well, I managed to grab a hold of your scent while you were out and about," Lizard replied, "and when I acquired knowledge of you through your scent, I figured you're something a very specific person would like."

"Who?"

"My boss, Mister Kelly," Lizard replied, "he's searching for a way to destroy all mutants so that humans may rule supreme."

"Won't that mean you'll be killed too," Sparky pointed out and Lizard smiled.

"I'm a Lizard," he stated, "I've got regenerative properties. You tell me how you'd kill me."

"How do you expect to nab my information and me?"

"Like this," Lizard said, snapping his fingers and suddenly, everything went dark as something struck Sparky in the head.

**Bayville High, Jamie**

"No, Sparky, look out!" Jamie shot awake and looked around the room he was in. Several students looked at him and the teacher glared.

"Go to the principle's office," the teacher stated, "for disrupting class." Jamie nodded and exited the room and went right for the bathroom. He created a dupe of himself.

"I want you to go to Sparky's lab and scout around for me, alright," Jamie said to the dupe and it nodded. "Thanks." He watched as the clone climbed out the window and scurried off. Jamie turned away from the window and went right for the principle's office to handle the discipline.


	9. Familiar Faces

**A/N:** Alright, so I know there has been a long gap between chapters but I haven't forgotten about the story! I've decided to swerve from the primary plot for a little bit like they did several times during the seasons. Two Plots, One Show...sounds like a bad porn. Anyways, the reason for this is because I have reread some of my previous chapters and noticed that there may (or may not be) loose ends so I'll be tying any of them up. Yes, that means there will be delay in the chapters for the reason of tying up loose ends. Can't be leaving them loose when I'm about to do some serious work later to make more loose ends. I mean, I can't be having someone randomly pull one of the ends and having the story come tumbling down. I will be tying up Iman's history first to make sure everyone knows WHY he has such a vast amount of powers. Thank you for being patient.

* * *

><p><strong>Someplace Outside Bayville<strong>

"Wow, never thought we'd get outside the city limits without the Professor finding out," Sakura stated, stretching, "alright, now what?"

"Let's go fishing," Kuma called out excitedly and then looked around, "where's the closest river, lake or stream?"

"Who knows," Luther stated, "well, Eric and I are off, let's go."

"Oh, but look at all these beautiful women," Eric stated placing a hand on Sakura's and Lilac's shoulders. Sakura glared at him while Lilac flushed.

"I'm not pretty," Nara asked, looking at Eric with sadness.

"I'd put a hand on your shoulder too, but I've only got two," Eric replied and he flashed her a smile. Nara snickered at the joke and looked at Luther, "anyways, Mister Luther, don't you think we should stick together? You've never been here before."

"What's you're point," Luther asked, crossing his arms and glaring at her.

"Well, you'll get lost," she replied, "and I'm the only one out of this little group of ours that has lived here for all their life."

"She's got a point," Eric stated, "sorry, Luther."

"Will you stop your squirming, Gage," Riyan said, throwing the squirming thirteen year old onto the ground who ended up wiggling out of his wrist binds and removed the gag.

"Where am I!" He looked around scared and Lilac expressed guilt.

"I'm thinking this was a bad idea," she stated.

"Are you turning chicken on us, Lilac," Luther asked and he looked directly at her. Lilac cowered in fear at the expression and then looked at the ground.

"Alright," Riyan stated, removing all glamour from himself, "I'm off to do my own stuff. See you all later."

"What about your 'mission' that you have to do," Sakura asked, quoting the word 'mission' as she glared at him.

"All I have to do is monitor the humans," he replied, "and none of you are human."

When that was said, Gage expressed depression and immediately ran off in some direction and Luther glared.

"I'm human," Luther stated, "I just happen to have a power more cooler than yours."

"I'm not human," Riyan stated, glaring at Luther, "I'm a faerie."

"I wasn't calling you human," Luther stated and the two were literally at each others' throat.

"Alright, alright, decrease the levels of testosterone you two," Eric stated, picking up Luther and Riyan and pulled the two apart, "if any of us return harmed, the Professor will wonder what we were up to and then search our heads and probably find some stuff he wouldn't want to know." When he said this, he glared at Luther who folded his arms and looked away from Eric and Riyan just went limp, looking at the ground. "Now that the testosterone is gone, where did Gage go?"

"I'll go look for him," Lilac stated and she ran off almost as if she wanted to get as far away from these people as she could.

As Gage ran from the group as fast as he could, he tripped on a stone and fell, rolling down a steep hill and fell hard onto the ground. Getting up, he noticed that he was bleeding and place a hand over the large gash on his knee, concentrating. Slowly, the wound closed and healed and he examined himself some more, making sure he didn't have any other wounds before he looked back up the hill. He noticed that he'd never be able to climb it without the use of his powers but he also knew that his powers weren't developed enough for him to use them to get back up there so he looked before him. Several feet from him was a large brown feline with bright blue stripes, long saber-like teeth and deadly claws sprouting from each of it's toes and between them. It had a long, sleek and muscular body and a ferocious expression on it's face and it was staring directly at Gage. It snarled and growled at him before it jumped at him. Gage screamed out in fear and shielded his head from the creature but it never touched him. He looked at it and his fear intensified. There was a second cat that looked just like the first creature but it had somewhat of a defensive, parental stance as it stood in front of him as if it was treating Gage as it's cub. Gage fainted due to exhaustion, nervousness and stress

"I can't find Gage," Lilac called out as she returned to the group, "I looked all over for him and I can't find him."

"We'll just say we shoved him in a locker or something," Luther stated and he proceeded to walk away from Bayville and Eric picked him up.

"We aren't leaving a thirteen year old California dude all the way out here on his own," Eric stated, "we're going to stay out here until we find him."

"We have only one hour before we have to return to school," Nara stated, synchronizing her watch, "we all have to report back to Bayville High in forty five minutes because it takes us fifteen minutes to get there from our current location. Let's go."

**A Cave**

When Gage finally came to, he found himself in a dark cave and he immediately huddled into a corner and stared around lost and confused until he heard footsteps approach and he perked up, trying to view into the darkness but saw nothing until it came closer. I blinked a couple times trying to figure out if this person he was looking at was real or fake. He was taller than Gage and was broader. He had sand brown skin, soft brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was dressed in a dirt brown tee shirt and black cargo shorts and his feet were bare. He had kind eyes and was smiling.

"Iman...?"

**Xavier Institute, After School**

"We're sorry, Professor, but we couldn't find him," Lilac stated, looking at the ground, "we looked everywhere for him."

"I see," the Professor said, nodding, "you leave school during your lunch period and then you loose Gage shortly after deteriorating a fight between Luther and Riyan." The Professor looked at Eric who nodded his head. "Then, you go off in search of him but turn up nothing and then return to the others and you all search for him before giving up and returning to school and then coming directly here." They all nodded. "Well, it'll be hard searching for Gage because he doesn't like using his powers so then we'll have to search for him remotely and without Cerebro." The Professor closed his eyes and everyone waited as he scanned the entirety of Bayville. After what seemed like forever, he opened his eyes and looked at his students. "I cannot find him. I will continue searching for him and until then, worry about your studies and don't run off again, understand?"

"Yes, sir," the group said simultaneously and they all retreated to their rooms.

**Lilac's Room**

"I can't believe I let them talk me into leaving with them," Lilac stated, "I should have left when I had the chance."

"You couldn't of helped it," a voice stated, "they probably would have bound and gagged you as well, forcing you to go with them."

"I know, but-" Lilac sat up in her bed and looked around until she saw a ghostly form and let loose a scream. She ran from her room and smack dab into Logan.

"Heard you all the way downstairs," Logan stated, "sounded like someone was going to murder you." Bobby was in Iceman mode and half the others were already suited up and ready for anything including Kitty and Lance who had decided to stay and help with training the New Recruits.

"I saw a ghost in my room," Lilac cried out. "It had ear-length hair, bandages on his body and was wearing a helmet on his head."

"By any chance did he have knee pads, elbow pads and a skateboard," Evan asked, looking at her with a dead serious expression and Lilac nodded before looking at him.

"How do you know that," Lilac asked, startled.

"You saw Nicole," Evan stated, "he was a student here until he died on duty. We've been seeing him around here every so often."

"Disembodied spirits creep me out," Lilac stated, shuddering, "can he please stay out of my room?"

"You'll have to ask him that," Pietro said with a quick chuckle, "he's a good friend of ours so if you ask him, he should knock before coming in."


	10. Sandclaws

**A/N:** Alright, so I figured I'd start out with the insane amount of powers that Iman has. Don't know if anyone likes it or not, but nonetheless, I am going to be finishing this part and then I'm going to be moving on. There are some characters that will be more involved and others that will have only a few minor parts. Don't know which will be what or who will be who but in the end, I think I know what I'm doing. I know I'm going to include more of Gage during this arc out of the sheer point of him having little of him in the story thus far. Don't worry, the other New Recruits (and Irah) will be seen more of as well so don't worry! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>The Cave<strong>

"Who's Iman," the male asked, kneeling down in front of Gage and that's when Gage noticed the difference. This guy had almond shaped eyes and was slightly shorter than Iman. "My name is Minamoto, a Sandclaw."

"Sandclaw?" Gage expressed confusion and curiosity. "What's a Sandclaw?"

"A Sandclaw is a Human Mutant subgroup that are capable of turning into well, you saw it, right?"

"Giant brown bangle tiger with blue strikes, saber-like fangs and lots of claws," Gage said and Minamoto nodded. "Not all Sandclaws have saber-like fangs. Well, we all get them when our form is fully mature but only a few get fully mature forms. I'm one of the mature Sandclaws."

"Like that guy that wanted to eat me," Gage said and Minamoto nodded.

"Yeah, that was Beau, he's kinda feisty when he's hungry," Minamoto stated, "guy's been having odd cravings too...must be sympathy cravings or something because his sister's pregnant."

"Why do Sandclaws have very few mature members," Gage asked curiously, "I know someone who can turn into a Sandclaw but he doesn't have the saber-like fangs."

"How old is he," Minamoto asked.

"Seventeen...maybe eighteen," Gage replied and Minamoto nodded to himself.

"That's who I smell on you," Minamoto stated. "Sandclaws can smell other Sandclaws on other people no matter how well someone washed themselves. He doesn't smell mature either. Wonder why..."

"He says his powers are tied to his religion," Gage stated.

"That's something all Sandclaws have in common," Minamoto stated. "Our powers are tied to one religion or another. I'm a worshiper of Anubis while my mate is highly devout Catholic."

**Xavier Institute**

"That's odd," Xavier said, removing the Cerebro helmet from his head, "I can sense those powers again." Xavier put the helmet back on and looked at the panels before him. "Cerebro, isolate those powers."

"Powers, isolated," Cerebro stated.

"Scan their locations," Xavier stated.

"Locations, scanned," she replied.

"How many locations?"

"Seven," came her response.

"Where?"

"Nagasaki and Hiroshima Japan. The Rhineland. Afghanistan. North Korea. East Ukraine. Northern Pennsylvania-Southern New York."

"These powers are in those areas but dotted amongst different locations," Xavier said to himself. "Why are these powers so popular in those areas?"

"Something the problem," Logan asked, making himself known to the Professor.

"Yes," the Professor replied, without turning around. "I sense identical powers with slight variations between mutants who possess those powers."

"What's the power?" Logan looked at the images on the screen.

"It's easier if I show you," Xavier replied and be brought up an image of Iman transforming into his feline form and then he zeroed in on a mutant in North Korea who had desert sand brown skin, soft brown hair and bright blue eyes. He had the natural almond shaped eyes of his country of origin but that was the only thing that designated him as his national background. Logan's jaw dropped and the cigar fell from his mouth. "The only differences between their powers is that Iman has telepathy and telekinesis and this one has wings in his human form as well as the ability to speak with animals."

"Let me guess," Logan said, kneeling down and grabbing his cigar without looking away from the screen, "his ability to speak with animals don't work when he's in his alternate form."

"Just like his wings are absorbed into his second form," Xavier said, "while Iman's telepathy and telekinesis doesn't work when he's in his feline form."

"Why does this one have sabers for teeth and Iman doesn't?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Xavier replied, "it seems that not all of them have those saber fangs."

**The Cave**

"Another thing we all have in common is some sort of long-distance transportation method in our human forms," Minamoto stated. "I have teleportation where as Beau has telekinesis to help him fly. I know of some who have wings and can fly without teleportation or wings and there's this one Sandclaw who's capable of something she calls flash jumping." Gage expressed confusion. "She suddenly appears in another location just as she vanishes from the location she was in and there's a split second flash." Gage nodded his head as if he understood.

"It's like you're an entirely new species," Gage stated, "but how does Iman not know this?"

"He must have awoken just recently," Minamoto replied, "a year after one's transformation, we begin feeling lonely and search for others of our kind. It's kind of akin to looking for long lost relatives. We can be born to either humans or mutants but we all consider ourselves a different race from our parental races of human and mutant."

"Who came up with the name?"

"Well, in the United States, we call ourselves Sandclaws," Minamoto stated, "our range is from Northern Pennsylvania to Southern New York. In Japan they're called Tsumesuna. The Rhineland have them called Klauesable. In North Korea we're called Molaebaltob and East Ukraine call us pisokkihotʹ. We're found in Afghanistan as well and we're called Alrmlmkhlb"

"Why Sandclaw?"

"Honestly, I don't know," came a different reply, a female. She waddled into Gage's view and he could tell she was heavily pregnant. She had matching hair, skin and eyes as Minamoto and had the same physique. Roughly five ten in height and well muscled. She smiled. "Hello, cutey, what's you're name?"

"Gage," came his reply.

"It's nice to meet you," she said, squatting, "where are you from?"

"California," he replied.

"You're awfully far from your home," she stated. "Do you need help getting back?"

"N...no," Gage replied, "I'm supposed to be here."

"He's a healing mutant," Minamoto stated, "I saw him heal a wound on himself before Beau attacked him...I of course intervened."

"That's good," the female replied. She then looked at Gage, "Beau's been having odd cravings recently. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Amir."

**Xavier Institute**

"It might be possible that they all share the same heritage," Xavier stated. After a short period of time, he halted. "The areas of Japan, North Korea and the Ukraine all have radioactivity. Afghanistan and the Rhineland area both have had heavy war in their areas, Afghanistan only quite recently...put how does Northern Pennsylvania and Southern New York work into the mix?"

"Maybe you're thinking too hard, Chuck," Logan stated, "it could all be a coincidence."

"There is no such thing as a coincidence when it comes to mutations," Xavier stated, looking at Logan, "there never has."

"How about that two different eye color mutation, there isn't much use for that," Logan stated. Xavier had to admit that Logan was right. There was no use for such a mutation but still, something about this intrigued him.

"Best way to explain it is the melting pot thing," Logan stated. "A lot of people coming together, one had to of had that mutation in them and then it spread to all those other people."

"I suppose you're right," Xavier stated.

"Or like Iman, their parents moved from those locations and moved to that area," Logan said.

"Yes, that is possible," Xavier said with a nod.

"Then stop fretting," Logan said and he left the room.

**The Cave**

"...so pretty much we're an introduced species," Amir said. Gage was sitting now and his stomach suddenly made a sound and he jumped, not knowing what it had been.

"Don't worry," she stated, "that was just your belly telling you that you're hungry." Gage looked at his stomach and then at her. "You're hungry." Gage nodded. "Don't worry, Minamoto went to get dinner."

"That was almost an hour ago," Gage stated.

"It takes fifteen minutes to get to the closest city," she stated, "though, it is taking him longer than usual..." She looked towards the mouth of the cave before looking back at Gage. "I'll go look for him, you stay here." Gage nodded and she transformed into a mature Sandclaw and bounded out of the cave leaving Gage to ponder everything he had been told.

"They've been nice to me," he said to the darkness, "but I'm cold and scared. What should I do..."

"I think you should ask for a blanket," a male voice answered from the darkness. Gage jumped and looked around. "Who...who's there?"

"I'm sorry about earlier...I wasn't myself..."

"Are you...Beau?"

"Yes," Beau replied, still hiding in the darkness. "I'm sorry."

"It...it's alright," Gage replied, viewing through the darkness to find him, "where are you? Can you come closer?"

"No," he replied, "you find me hideous."

"What do you mean?" Gage looked through the darkness and then saw moving out of the corner of his eyes and he turned his head just in time to see a flash of brown fur and then the flicking of a tail.

"I'm a mutant amongst mutants," came Beau's reply, "I have no human form." He stepped into Gage's view who's eyes widened immediately. Beau was shorter in height but had the same build as Minamoto and Amir but there was a major difference between him and the other two. He had thick, platinum-white hair covering his entire body with bright pink stripes that matched his eyes exactly. His bare hands and feet were pale white and he had two tails. His fingernails were slightly extended and he had small fangs poking out from between his lips. He was wearing a white tee shirt and black cargo shorts. When he figured Gage had a long enough look, Beau pulled back into the shadows. Gage had to guess that Beau was roughly the same age as himself.

"AHH!" Gage suddenly screamed in severe pain and he clutched his stomach.

"Ah! W...What's wrong!" Beau was immediately next to Gage and placed a hand on him but quickly recoiled hissing in pain. "You...you're burning up!" When the pain finally faded, Gage was laying on the ground exhausted but no longer hungry and his external body temperature went back to it's usual temperature. Beau placed a hand on Gage who looked up at him. "Are you alright?" Gage nodded and he rolled up into a ball. Beau backed up deeper into the darkness and laid down in a cat-like manner and watched Gage cry himself softly to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I don't know what I'm doing at this point right now but I do know what's going to be happening...sorta. I'm positive about how I'm going to end this Sandclaws story arc but not sure how to get to that point from this one exactly. Anyways, you'll be waiting for the next installment but not sure for how long you'll have to wait. Thanks for being patient.


	11. Angels, Flowers and Skaters

**A/N:** I made this chapter on purpose despite it having little, if anything to do with the actual storyline. Another reason why I did this was to honor a fallen character, Nicole. If you don't remember or know who he is, read through Seasons 1 and 2 and you'll figure out who he is. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Rider sat quietly by the headstone, smiling lightly. "Hey, Nicole," he said quietly, "heard you've taken an interest in Lilac, why's that?"<p>

"It's because you've taken a liking to her," Nicole said from behind Rider. Rider turned around and looked at the familiar figure before him.

"Happy birthday," Rider said, smiling at Nicole who smiled in return and hugged him.

"It's my birthday today, isn't it."

"It sure is," Rider replied, hugging Nicole in return. "Can you do me a favor though?"

"What is it," Nicole asked looking up at Rider.

"Can you not freak Lilac out? From what I gather, she's not really that appreciative of spirits of the dead."

"Astral projection and Ethereal existence are fun to use on her though," Nicole said, frowning, "she can't see my Ethereal form so that's what makes it more fun!" Rider glared at Nicole.

"Oh, alright," Nicole said, pulling away and crossing his arms, "I won't creep her out anymore."

"That's a good Healer," Rider said grinning, "now can you two have a formal meeting now?" As Rider said this, Lilac made herself known and Nicole looked at her with a warm smile.

"Hi!" He pranced over to her and looked directly into her eyes. "Maybe it's a height thing he's into." Nicole looked back at Rider. "Do you like us because we're short?" At this Rider shook his head and Nicole looked back at Lilac. "Sorry I kept scaring you with my abilities."

"It...it's alright," Lilac stated, adverting her eyes.

"I don't have much time left to stay like this but do me a favor, Lilac Ginata," Nicole said to her and she looked at him as Nicole took a few steps back before he inhaled. "Si tenerlo sicuro o io verrò e assicuratevi di avere una vita orribile!" Rider couldn't catch any more than eight words that he said. When Nicole finished, Lilac nodded and expressed slight discomfort before looking at Rider. Nicole nodded in accomplishment and he looked over at Rider himself as he slowly faded from view. Rider held a quizzical expression on his face which Lilac ignored as she walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Nicole's fierce," was all she said as the two walked out of the cemetery.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Happy Leap Day everyone and Happy Birthday all those born today! ^_^


	12. Secrets Revealed

**Me:** Alright, so here's another update. I noticed that I have someone who favored this and there are two watchers of this so...here's the next update! I'm in the process of tying loose ends and I think I've almost got one tied and another in the process of being tied. Anyways, here we go! *plays the opening***  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Xavier Institute, Foyer<strong>

"Five minutes ago I received a mutant signature that is more than likely Gage's," Xavier said to Logan, Ororo and Hank, "I want you three to scout out the area and if you find something, report back here and if you find Gage, bring him back."

"Alright," Ororo said with a nod, "let's go."

**The Cave**

When Gage awoke, it was darker in the cave than it had been before and he was warmer than he had been when he had fallen asleep. Feeling around, he noticed that there was a winter blanket on him. Clutching it, he stood and wrapped it around himself before he made his way out of the cave as quietly and quickly as he could but when he got to the mouth, he heard low growling.

"What are you doing out of the cave this late at night," Minamoto asked. Gage turned, looking at the Sandclaw and fear crossed his features. "We'll return you home tomorrow, right now it's..." Minamoto halted and sniffed the air and within moments, Wolverine pounced onto him and Minamoto managed to untangle himself from Wolverine long enough to transform. When the quick transformation was complete, he snarled at Wolverine who held back slightly. Minamoto growled at Wolverine who snarled in return before the two jumped at each other. Beast and Storm finally arrived at this point.

"Mister Logan, don't hurt him," Gage called out, watching with a horrified expression as the two were in heated combat. Minamoto and Wolverine were fifteen feet apart now as they glared at each other ready to attack each other when Gage sprinted in between them. Minamoto and Wolverine both halted; Minamoto sooner than Wolverine.

"What are you doing," Wolverine asked.

"He...he's my friend," Gage stated, looking up at Wolverine, drenched in fear.

**Xavier Institute, Rider's Room**

Lilac sat quietly on Rider's bed who was preening his feathers just as quietly, removing broken and damaged feathers before finally looking at her. "Are you alright?"

"Who...who is Nicole?" At this question, Rider remained quiet as he brought his boombox given to him by Tabitha the previous year over to her.

"Track six," was all Rider said and she nodded, selecting the correct track. Rider sat down beside her and the song he had sung with Nicole back at the KG Bar (now renamed to the KC) proceeded to play.

_Nicole smiled at Rider as the two stood above the city. Nicole was happy, smiling as he looked out around himself. They were standing on a solid air platform that was shaky at best but Nicole didn't care and Rider could tell._

_ "How long have you had your powers," Nicole asked._

_ "Not very long," Rider replied, "and my powers aren't that strong right now."_

_ "Well, I think your powers are awesome," Nicole replied, "all I can do is heal people."_

_ "Healing people is something that makes you good," Rider stated, "those who heal are innately good and knows the difference between good and evil, right and wrong." Rider approached Nicole and hugged him lightly. "It's what makes you who you are just like wind manipulation is a part of me. I'm not afraid to show people who I am or what I am." Nicole smiled up at Rider who smiled in return._

_ "Then I'll be the best healer I can be," Nicole replied breaking from the hug and standing in a __heroic pose, "from this day forward, I shall be known in battle as Healer!" Rider smiled at Nicole's enthusiasm and took him into a playful hug._

_ "You're not gonna be in that many battle sessions," Rider stated, "you're too young to fight."_

_ "No I'm not," Nicole replied, wiggling out of Rider's arms, "I'm just old enough! I was given these powers for a reason!"_

_ "Oh really," Rider said, grinning, "then you should use your powers but only when you need to."_

_ Nicole looked at the air they were standing on and raised an eyebrow, "you use your powers for self gain."_

_ "I use them to be with you," Rider corrected and Nicole smiled._

"Wow, he has a beautiful voice," Lilac said when the song ended and Rider looked at her.

"He was an awesome friend and healer as well," Rider stated. "He was hyperactive and energetic always eager to please but he did have a rebellious streak. It wasn't a bad one, just a disobedient one...then again, he was just a teenager." Lilac giggled lightly. "I want to tell you something I told him long ago." Rider looked at Lilac just as Pietro's voice filled the room singing _God Help The Outcasts_. "I want to tell you what I told someone else. Healing people is something that makes you good," Rider stated, "those who heal are innately good and knows the difference between good and evil, right and wrong. It's what makes you who you are just like wind manipulation is a part of me. I'm not afraid to show people who I am or what I am." Lilac nodded. "You shouldn't be afraid of who you are, you have a voice and you should use it more often. You shouldn't let people push you into doing what they want you to do." Lilac nodded and then looked at Rider.

"Nicole was your boyfriend, wasn't he."

"Certo."

**Xavier Institute, Katida's Room**

Shadoween and Katida sat together in their shared room in silence. Katida was working on homework at the desk in the room while Shadoween just laid on the bed with papers scattered all over it, humming to himself quietly as he swung his legs lightly in the air. He had a cell phone next to him that would vibrate every so often and he'd pick it up and send a text before going back to work.

"I hate homework," Katida cried out suddenly and banged his head on the desk, "why do teachers have to assign so much of it?" Shadoween rose an eyebrow at Katida before he swiftly sent a text and put all the papers in a stack on the bedside table.

"Come here, Kat," Shadoween said to him and the Felinus obeyed, going over to his boyfriend.

"What is-" Before Katida could finish, Shadoween gripped the front of Katida's shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss which was turned into a feverish make-out session by Katida. After about five minutes of this, they pulled away mutually and looked at each other. Shadoween giggled slightly and Katida had a grin on his face. "Why can't we tell them the truth about us?"

"Don't you like sharing a room with me," Shadoween asked, running a finger down Katida's now shirtless chest and then looked him in the eyes. "Plus, I like the thought of pretending to be a gay male."

"But, Hon, how do you deal with your hormones?"

"What hormones?" Katida cleared his throat and looked at his lover. "Oh, THOSE hormones." Shadoween reached inside the bedside table and pulled out a black bottle and showed it to him. "These pills are made to shut down the estrogen making process of the body. One of these a day and I'm a guy for the day. I take two when I'm on my monthly."

"That's why you're never worried about getting pregnant," Katida decided and Shadoween nodded.

"Yes, that's why I'm never worried about getting pregnant," Shadoween replied. "I love you." She then kissed her boyfriend again on the lips.

"Did you really have to pretend to be a guy when you met them?"

"Yes, I have to pretend to be a guy," Shadoween replied, "it's to protect us."

"What do we need protection from?"

"You know what we need protection from, Katida," Shadoween stated, hugging him, "we need to keep ourselves safe from the Great Shadow Creature and the Lady of Darkness."

"I love you," Katida stated and he kissed her on the lips softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Yes, Shadoween is a female pretending to be a guy. I don't know if any of you had your suspicions, but yes, he is in fact, a she. See you all on the next update. ^_^


	13. Finalized Plans

**Me:** Oh my gosh, I finally found a place to put that scene in at! YAY! ^_^ So I've tied up some loose ends and here it is! ^_^ *cues cinematic opening*

* * *

><p><strong>Some Underground Facility<strong>

Sparky's eyes fluttered open and he looked around, confused. He was in some sort of metal cell and from the sounds of someone coughing, he knew he wasn't alone. He tried to activate his powers but they failed.

"Don't try using your powers," the coughing voice said, "it won't get you anywhere."

"How long have you been here," Sparky asked.

"A day, maybe two," the voice responded.

"My name is Sparky, what's your name?"

"Adala," came the reply. He moved his face slightly into a bit of light. He had pale green eyes, wild red and blond hair and his skin was a honey brown. His face was full of happiness despite his predicament.

"What can you do?"

"I can detect how powerful a mutant is, I sweat scalding hot acid from every part of my body and when I get really mad, I can breath the same scalding hot acid from my mouth at a distance of maybe one hundred and twenty feet or so. I can also sense what's wrong with electronic devices and fix them...which is probably why I'm here." Adala smiled weakly. "How about you?"

"Lightning is my specialty," Sparky replied simply, "my nickname is Lightning Rod."

"Acid Bastion," Adala said. "My powers are more defensive than offensive."

"You two better stop your chattering or I'll take care of both of you myself," a female said from the other side of the door to the cell they were in. "I don't care what my boss says, you two are getting annoying and if you don't shut up, I'm going to put you into a world of darkness and pain."

"Ha, like you can get in here," Sparky stated, laughing, "I bet the only power you have is the power of being a villain."

"Oh, I am much more powerful than that," the lady said, walking through the cell door. "I have the highest level of invulnerability, I'm a member of a very powerful race of fifth-dimensional creatures called the Shadow People. My abilities are at their highest peak and my combat training is second only to my powers. I am the Lady of Darkness and I have the Great Shadow Creature at my beck and call." She was a tall female with short black hair, blue eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a business suit and a lab coat over it.

**The Cave**

"So you've been taking care of Gage while he was gone," Logan said, looking over Minamoto. "How do I know you're not working for evil?"

"Sandclaws are naturally good," Minamoto replied simply. "We only fight when we have to or when we're hunting."

"What do you guys eat," Ororo asked.

"Whatever our religion allows us to," Amir replied simply, smiling at them. "If the individual is Jewish, they have to eat Kosher. If the person's Muslim, they can't consume alcohol or pig. If Catholic, no meat on Fridays after Lent I believe. Sandclaws are tied to a specific religion and our powers grow weak if we defy our chosen religion."

"What about Atheists," Logan asked with a smirk.

"The original Sandclaw tribe was tied to a spiritual religion called Sufism and through the years, in order to make ourselves more varied and hard seen, we started taking up other religions while still retaining our oneness through our heritage," Minamoto began, "and it's in our blood and subconscious to be a member of a spiritual religion such as Catholicism, Islam, Judaism and any sort of Paganism and Philosophy."

"Essentially, all Sandclaws are tied to one form of religion or philosophy or another," Amir replied, "so none of us are effectively true non-believers because even the Atheist have a philosophy: There is no religion. Oh, and don't forget, we started taking on human lovers as well which our abilities in human bloodlines randomly appear throughout the generations."

**Juggernaut Holding Cell**

"Is he up yet?"

"The last time someone tried to make a deal with him, he almost killed her," the teenager at the control panel said, looking at the General, "what makes you think you can make a deal with him?"

"I won't hinder his progress," the General replied, looking at him, "wake him up already."

"Alright, alright, don't get ye knickers in a bunch," he stated, looking back at the control panel, "let's see...all I've gotta do is..." He rose a hand and it quickly became intangible before he put it through the machine, short circuiting the mechanism, "phase through it." He smiled at the General who only looked at the Juggernaut as the green liquid drained away, freeing him from the paralysis. "Bye-bye green liquid," he sighed, "I really like the color green."

"Hello, Juggernaut, I'm glad you can become free," the General stated, smirking, "at last you can accomplish just what you have always wanted to do." Marco Cain opened his eyes and glared at the General.

"What would that be?"

"Destroy your brother, Charles Xavier," the General stated, "but there's a condition. I want you to bring the Sorcerer with you."

"The Sorcerer?" Marco stared at the General.

"Yes," the General replied, "his magik will assist you and protect you from the Professor's telepathic attacks. With the Professor out of the way, you can finally live your life how you wish, free from the confines of this prison cell. Do we have a deal?" Marco looked at the man at the control panel and then at the General, "well?"

"Deal as long as the Sorcerer doesn't get in my way," Marco replied simply, breaking the chains with ease as the General produced his helmet.

"Just as an added defense in case they figure out that the Sorcerer is capable of blocking out telepathy and knock him unconscious or even kill him." Marco broke his way out of the tube and grabbed his helmet from the General and followed the two out of the facility as he put his helmet in place.

"When do I get to go?"

"After we gather more of the necessities," he replied, "there's a girl who will be of tremendous assistance due to her familiarity with the site among other people we need to collect."

"Am I just a distraction?"

"One that will be greatly rewarded and a major asset to our mission," the General stated, leading Marco and the teenager outside and into the cold, night air. There was a helicopter waiting and they boarded as it moved without a pilot. Marco looked at the General. "Do not fear, the helicopter is a mutant in of itself. The mutant's name is Jerry K. Evans. He has the ability to transform into motor vehicles and is completely self-sufficient in his forms, being completely aware of his surroundings."

"Any more surprises?"

"I can phase," the boy said, "and I'm good at stealing stuff, flying and crawling across surfaces. Name's Thief. This guy is also a telepath with telekinesis. He's the General." He patted the General on the shoulder and smiled.

**The Lake**

Phoenix hovered above the ground a few feet and looked at the man who had saved her weeks ago. The man who had freed her stood almost six and a half feet tall. He was dressed in a black tee shirt over a black long-sleeved shirt with a black vest over this, black jeans and a black leather jacket with long black boots with buckles, laces and snaps with a zipper going along both sides of each boot. His hands had elbow length gloves on them and a black scarf covered his lower face and a wide brimmed black hat covered his head. He wore sunglasses on his face and was watching Phoenix.

"What do you need me for?"

"My boss has special interest in you," the man stated, "and I have contacted him. Are you willing to aid? You will be able to cause much destruction."

"Yes," she replied, nodding, "I will aid you in the destruction of the Xavier Institute for keeping me imprisoned."

As Phoenix finished her statement, a helicopter appeared in the air and both of them looked up at it. "There's our ride, Phoenix," he said, "by the way, name's Chemotherapy."

"The ability to emit radiation from your body and being immune to your own radiation," Phoenix stated, "how will you be useful?"

"Don't know," he replied, "just that I was picked to help destroy them." The two flied up towards the helicopter and then landed inside.

"Finally," Thief said with a smile, "what took ya so long?"

"We have one final person to pick up," the General stated. "Her name is Theresa..."

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Alright so there is another chapter completed. As London Tipton from Suite Life says: "Yay me!" ^_^ Anyways, if you disapprove, I shrug at you. I'm developing a kinship for this story and I'm loving it to death. Can't wait for the next installment and I hope you can't wait either! Remember: Reviews are fuel for the writer's inspiration and desire to write/type! ^_^ I haven't had any flames yet which is actually interesting...Must be because my writing is lovable. ^_^ Anyways, c'y'all 'round!


	14. And Siryn Makes Eight

**Me:** Sorry for the grand delay between chapters. I meant to update earlier but it just slipped my mind. . I hope I have devoted readers.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Location<strong>

_What are you doing?_

_What do you think I'm doing?_

_ You want to destroy the world._

_ No, just those who imprisoned me._

_ Who imprisoned you?_

_ Charles Xavier and Eric Lensherr._

_ I won't let you._

_ You can't do anything to stop me._

_ Yes I can._

_ No, Jean, you can't. You're just a thought._

**Someplace in Maine**

Theresa sat quietly in a tree looking up at the sky, frowning. There had to be a way she could show those homosexuals the error of their ways, their sins, their heinous crimes against all that nature intended. She had no idea how to fix them and thus she didn't care anymore. She decided that she had to wipe them out. She was going to start with those damn fagots first. Jamie, Dorian, Katida and Shadoween to start it off. She didn't care who got in her way, she was going to take them all out.

"Theresa," a male voice said from behind her and she looked. There stood Thief, looking up at her. "Hi, you don't know me, but I'm Thief. I'm a mutant, just like you."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" Theresa glared at Thief who shrugged and just jumped into the air, hovering in place.

"Is this sufficient evidence that I'm not lying to you?"

"What do you want with me?" Theresa glared daggers at Thief who only smiled at her.

"It's simply," he replied, "your hatred for those who live at the Xavier Institute at Bayville back in New York. You'll be paid for your services...if you live."

"What makes you think I want money," Theresa asked, "and saying I might die is preposterous! I'll show you how strong I am! I'll join you to fight them as long as we don't have some stupid name like Generation X over in Massachusetts." Thief nodded.

"We don't have a name for ourselves yet," he stated, "now, let's go before our boss decides to leave without us."

**Area 52, Nevada**

Ehan sat quietly at the table looking at the picture before him. This teenager, Iman as he was told, was supposed to be his brother. He looked nothing like Ehan. Completely different hair and eyes and he was built, Ehan wasn't. The door opened and Ehan looked up, attempting to lift his arms but they had been tied to the chair.

"Don't get up on my account," the General said, entering the room, "I just came here to drop off Marco, the Juggernaut so that you two can better acquaint yourselves."

In entered Marco and two others, Thief and Theresa. With them was also Chemotherapy and Phoenix. There was also another teenager of sixteen years. He had evenly spiked steel gray hair, pale blue eyes and dark brown skin. He was frail, short and looked like he could be easily snapped in two. He was dressed in a cobalt tee shirt and jeans with bare feet and looked largely out of place standing next to the others.

"Why's he tied to the chair?" Thief walked over to Ehan and examined him. "Dude, he looks nothing like his brother."

"Their parents have fucked up genetics," Chemotherapy replied, shrugging. "Alright, so we're all here, what do we do now?"

"When do we destroy them," Theresa asked, looking at the General.

"When it is time," the General replied. "There is more waiting that must be done."

"For what," Thief asked, looking at the General.

"There is a creation that is being created that will assist us greatly in our mission," the General replied. "Until it is complete, we cannot act." Theresa crossed her arms.

"You expect us to sit around here with this bondage victim until this creation is finished?" Jerry looked at the General with an exasperated expression on his face.

**The Cave**

"Can I go home now," Gage asked, looking at everyone, "I'm tired."

"Do you want to return with us," Ororo asked, "you'll meet others like you."

"You mean someone like us," Minamoto stated, "thanks, but no thanks. We're fine just the way we are."

"Thanks anyways," Amir said, smiling, "though, it was really nice to meet you guys."

"You too, Amir," Ororo said, nodding, "thank you for keeping Gage safe."

**Xavier Institute, Foyer**

"You had us worried," Charles said the moment Gage was returned to the institute, "we're lucky you used your powers when you did or else we would have never found you. The safest places you can ever be are at the high school or here until we figure out who has control over the Phoenix and for what purposes."

"I'm sorry," Gage stated, not looking at the professor, "but it's not completely my fault and I didn't use my powers intentionally."

"I know," Charles stated, "they will be reprimanded just as harshly as you will be. For now, I would like for you to go to bed after you have something to eat."

"But I'm not hungry," Gage stated.

"Then to bed," Charles stated. "It's getting late."


	15. Dance Committee

**Me:** This chapter was kinda hard for me but it's all good...and do I HAVE to put in a disclaimer when everyone knows I OBVIOUSLY don't own X-Men: Evolution. Anyways, here's the episode.

* * *

><p><strong>Bayville High, Gymnasium<strong>

"Shadoween, you in here?" Katida entered the high school gymnasium and looked around. The gymnasium wasn't even a third set up for the homecoming dance and it was quite literally in fifteen hours.

"Ah, fuck!"

"Shadoween!" Katida dashed across the gymnasium to where he heard the swearing and then there was a loud crash. Upon arriving to the scene, he saw Shadoween hanging from the ceiling and a ladder was laying on the floor. "What are you doing up there," Katida asked.

"Oh, nothing," Shadoween replied, looking at him, "just, you know, hanging around."

"Wow, sarcasm," Katida stated, smiling, "didn't know you were capable of that."

"I've been learning," Shadoween replied. "Anyways, why don't you help me down?"

"Where's everyone else," Katida asked, trying to get the ladder up to Shadoween but it fell.

"What do you mean 'everyone else,'" Shadoween asked, wincing at the clattering sound the ladder made as it fell.

"Everyone else who's a part of the dance committee," Katida replied.

"Oh," Shadoween said, dropping from the ceiling and appearing in front of Katida. "Well, you see..."

"You are the dance committee, aren't you," Katida accused.

"Actually, no," Shadoween replied, "I am the head of the Dance Committee but I'm not THE Dance Committee. You see, everyone is excited to have a dance but no one is willing to lift a finger to help."

"Want help," Katida asked, smiling.

"That would be lovely," Shadoween said, smiling. She hugged and kissed Katida before pointing at the ladder. "How about holding that up for me?"

"Why can't you just use your powers?"

"Because that would be considered cheating and such an act is not permitted," Shadoween replied, putting the ladder back up and proceeded to climb it, putting a decoration in place before climbing back down.

"Maybe we should call some of the others up," Katida suggested and Shadoween looked around.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Shadoween stated, nodding, "I'll text Kitty." Shadoween took out her phone and started texting.

"Why her?"

"She'll get word around," came the instant reply and Shadoween smiled, flipping her phone closed. "All set."

"I like, sent your message to everyone able to respond to your call for help," Kitty said, strolling into the gymnasium. "Why didn't you say you needed help with setting up the dance? I would have gotten the word around sooner."

"I'm here," Kurt stated, bamfing in with Amanda. "She's volunteered to help as well."

"Yeah, we were on a date," Amanda stated, "but the school's homecoming dance is more important."

"We're here," Jamie and Dorian said and Sakura entered with folded arms next to Kuma.

"Had to come because he wouldn't stop bugging me," she stated.

"Oh, come on, where's your school spirit!"

"I think you and Eric's got enough of that," Sakura stated as said male came walking in with Luther over his shoulder and put him down when they entered.

"How did Kitty get your numbers," Katida asked, looking at Eric and Luther.

"This big oaf gave it to her," Luther stated, thumbing at Eric.

"What can I say, she's cute," Eric replied.

"You think everyone's cute," Luther stated. "I'm surprised you haven't asked me out yet."

"Well, if you want me to..."

"Don't even think it," Luther stated, glaring at him and Eric laughed.

"Dude, I was only joking, there's no way I'd swing that way. I mean, look at me, all the girls want me, isn't that right, Sakura?"

"Uh, no," Sakura replied.

"Alright, so most of them," Eric corrected himself.

"Alright, folks," Shadoween stated, standing before her recruits while in his usual garb. "You've all been drafted to assist with the setup of the homecoming dance. Kitty, Kurt and Katida, you three are on furniture. Amanda, Jamie and Dorian, you three are on decorations. Sakura, Eric and Luther, you three are on concessions."

"What about me," Kuma asked, looking at Shadoween with a slightly hurt expression.

"You, Kuma, you're on music duty."

"Yahoo!" With that Kuma swung out his cellphone and started talking away at it. Everyone but Shadoween, who was looking at her clipboard, looked at him with confused expressions as he spoke in Canadian-French.

"Halt your stagnant activities, intellectually challenged adolescents," Shadoween stated. "Get to work!"

**Thirteen Hours Later**

Everyone but Shadoween was laying in the center of the gymnasium and most of them was sleeping. Only Sakura and Luther were awake. "I've got to admit," Sakura spoke quietly, "I'm having fun."

"Me too," Luther replied.

"Hey, everyone, wake up!" Shadoween had entered the gymnasium with eleven twenty-four ounce cups of Starbucks coffee, one for each of them. There was stirring and Shadoween handed the coffee out. "Thanks guys, you all did great." Shadoween then looked at Kuma, "who's the DJ?"

"My friend from Canada," Kuma replied, smiling, downing his coffee rather quickly. He sat down and started spinning the cup. "I told him to show up at four in the afternoon and told him to bring the same stuff he used for the homecoming from last year."

"Let's all drink up and get ready for the party," Katida said, greedily accepting his coffee. "It's in just..." Katida looked at his watch. "Two hours."

**Bayville, Xavier Institute, Ororo's Greenhouse**

Iman entered the greenhouse slowly and carefully as if not wanting to disturb anything in the building. He saw Ms. Monroe standing in the center with a small raincloud hovering over a plant. "Hello, Iman," Ms. Monroe said, without looking at him. "What is it?"

"Can I...talk to you?"

"You can talk to me about anything," Ms. Monroe said, looking at Iman and the little raincloud continued moving around the plants. "What is it?"

"I...um..." Iman adverted his eyes to the plants and proceeded to talk quickly in Arabic.

Ms. Monroe gently put a finger against Iman's lips to silence him and said, smiling, "calm down. Breathe. Now, start again, calmly and quietly and in English, please." Iman halted and breathed in before exhaling.

"Ithinkimbisexual." Ms. Monroe rose an eyebrow. "I...I think I'm bisexual."

"How can you tell?"

"I think Mr. Logan is attractive," Iman replied.

"It's no big deal," Ms. Monroe stated. "Is he the only male you find attractive?" Iman remained silent and then adverted his eyes from her. He shook his head. "You don't have to tell me who you find attractive but you should make sure it's not just physical." Iman looked at the floor. "Does Sooraya know?" Iman shook his head. "All she knows is..." He touched his pocket and Ms. Monroe looked at the hand that was on his pocket but looked back at his face. "Not everyone is going to like you for who you are or the things you do, but this is more important than what other people think. This is about being true to yourself." She placed a hand on Iman's shoulder. "If it makes you feel right, then it's who you're supposed to be. If you don't feel right doing it, then don't do it." Iman nodded.

"Thanks," he spoke and Iman turned away from her.

"You're welcome," Ms. Monroe spoke. "If you need more assistance with boys, you can always talk with Evan. I'm sure he'll help you." She smiled at Iman who nodded and smiled back. "The Homecoming Dance is starting soon. You need to go get ready." Iman nodded and left as she returned to her plants.

**Xavier Institute, Sooraya's Room**

Sooraya stood before her bedroom mirror and watched as an image of Emma Frost appeared in it. Sooraya inhaled sharply before speaking. "What is it, Ms. Frost?"

"How is everything going?"

"Better than planned," Sooraya replied simply. "I have a detailed layout of the institute and all the student records...and there's a lot of them. When should I deliver them?"

"I will pick them up myself," Emma replied.

"When?"

"When I can," Emma replied. "Right now, my son has a fever."

"Alright," Sooraya stated.

"You're a really good help for dissolving the X-Men."

"You're welcome," Sooraya stated and Emma vanished from the mirror moments before there was knocking on the door.

"Sooraya, are you read?" It was Iman.

"Oh, yes," Sooraya replied and moved towards the door, opening it. "Let's go,"

"Alright," Iman stated and he viewed into the room.

"What's wrong?"

"I just thought I heard you talking to someone," he replied.

**Bayville High, Gymnasium, Homecoming Dance**

Shadoween stood off to the side, watching everyone dancing. He looked over at Kuma's friend, Benny, who had been 'imported' from Canada who was busy playing some song in Canadian-French which Shadoween really wasn't paying attention to. She was dressed in a three piece suit and was observing everyone and everything, eyes falling on the large punch bowl over on the buffet table where Logan was standing. She knew that he could keep an eye on the punch bowl to prevent it's spiking.

"Hey, wanna dance," Katida asked, putting himself in Shadoween's view. He had decided to come as his natural self...including his BDU.

"I want to make sure nothing bad happens," Shadoween replied.

"Hey, you're the Dance Committee, it would be a disgrace for you to not enjoy a dance that you set up." Katida gripped Shadoween's hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor and a German slow song was played just as Iman and Sooraya entered. Iman obviously had something on his mind but Sooraya either didn't notice or didn't care. She looked just as distracted as he did. The two then started dancing in silence. Katida and Shadoween weaved towards them.

"What's wrong, you two," Shadoween asked and both Sooraya and Iman looked at them.

"Hey, I have an idea," Katida said, smiling. "This place is cool and all, but we should get away from school events for a while. Let's go to the KB."

"Who are we going to bring with us," Shadoween asked and Sooraya looked over the room.

"I know," she replied and she broke away from Iman and proceeded to move through the dancers.


	16. Heartbreak

**KB**

Iman, Sooraya, Katida, Shadoween, Tabitha, Laura, Amara and Bobby all sat at a table in the KB.

"No offense, Shadoween," Bobby said, looking at her as he took a gulp of his rootbeer.

"None taken," Shadoween stated, banging her head on the table. She was more than obviously exhausted and Katida rubbed her back.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," Shadoween replied.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Tabitha stated and stood. "Amara, Sooraya, can you two come with me?"

"Sure," Sooraya said and Amara nodded herself and stood with them. Shadoween watched them leave and slip out the back door and then stood herself. Laura propped her feet up on the chair that Tabitha had been sitting in. Iman looked at her and rose an eyebrow. Laura just shrugged in response.

"Hey, I've gotta go use the restroom myself," she said and she headed towards the bathroom and slipped out the back door while no one was watching.

"While we're waiting for them to return, we should _toc_ at a group song," Katida cried out, jumping out of his chair. "Let's go!"

"What are we supposed to sing," Iman asked, watching the animated Felinus jump eagerly in front of them.

"I'm in," Bobby stated.

"Why not," Iman said shrugging. "It should only take about four minutes."

"Ugh, fine," Laura stated, standing.

"Hey, girls," Shadoween said, running her arm over her forehead. "How's it going?"

"Hey, Shadoween," Tabitha said, looking at Shadoween. "What are you doing out here?"

"It's a nice, calm night tonight," Shadoween replied. "Why wouldn't I be out here? It's hot inside."

"You've got that," Amara stated, fanning herself. Everyone looked at her. "What? Just because my power is fire doesn't mean I always have to be hot."

"I say that's kinda impossible," Tabitha stated, placing a finger on Amara's chin and trailed her finger down her torso. "'Cause you're always hot in my book. Practically impossible to cool you down."

"Thanks," Amara said, blushing. "I think."

"You're welcome," Tabitha stated.

"Well, well, well, look what we've got here," a male voice spoke. The girls looked up and saw three very well muscular men who didn't look like they were fans of karaoke. "Looks like we've got some lesbians who need to be shown what it's like to have cock."

"Do you always say that to a group of girls," Shadoween asked, asserting herself and standing in front of the other three.

"Looks like you've got balls, kid," the same man said, staring down at Shadoween. "Why don't you run along and pretend you never saw uh, boy."

"I'd advise against any course of action you wish to expend on my companions or myself," she stated, glaring at the men. "We are not what we appear to be upon first inspection."

"And neither do we," the first man spoke again. He cracked his knuckles and then bones started sprouting from his body and launched at Shadoween, pinning her to the ground. She was totally surprised by this attack and tried to break free, failing. Before she could use her Darkforce abilities, the man was on top of her and punched her in the face, knocking Shadoween out. He then stood and looked at Amara, Tabitha and Sooraya. "Now, why don't you three be good little girls and submit to us?"

"I think not," Tabitha stated, materializing one of her mini bombs and the silent man in the back glared at her. The bomb simply dispersed and then he looked at Amara and Sooraya each in turn before nodding. "What did he do to me!?" She couldn't materialize her mini bombs anymore.

"What did you do to us," Amara asked, glaring at the one who had looked at each of them in turn.

"He negated your powers," the first guy stated. He smirked. "Now we get to have our way with you."

From inside, there was loud screaming and everyone stopped what they were doing. Immediately, Iman, Laura, Bobby and Katida were running towards the source of the scream and were out the back door of the KB and came upon Amara, Tabitha and Shadoween bruised and beaten while Sooraya was half stripped and being raped. Iman immediately jumped at the man and transformed halfway through the pounce, knocking him out of and off of Sooraya. He snarled at the man who smirked and punched him in the face. Iman went flying backwards through the air and landed on his feet, snarling at the man who stood and put himself away as his two friends stood before him.

"Watch out..." Tabitha had spoken and tried to stand up. "One of them...neutralizes...powers."

"The other..." Amara gasped in pain, "augments...the big dude's...powers."

"Quiet," Laura stated.

"We'll handle them," Bobby finished. He immediately threw an ice chunk at the two in the front and the center guy stepped forward and bunched the ice block, shattering it. "How in the heck!?" Bobby was amazed by the man's apparent strength.

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size," a semi-familiar voice called out to the man from behind and the three turned to see Irah standing there with his arms closed, standing next to one of Logan's motorcycles. "I'm sure I stand a better chance than them."

"Alright," the boss said. "Me and you, no outside help."

"Fine by me," Irah stated. "Was hoping to beat a freak." He immediately punched the pavement and a small, localized quake ruptured the ground and the man fell down, nearly into a small crevice made by Irah who immediately rushed at him, jumped into the air and came crashing down on him with both fists, landing them on his skull, killing him instantly. He then looked at the augmenter and neutralizer, grinning. "Wanna go next?" The two shook their heads and ran as fast as they could away form the scene. Irah then looked at the other Institute students for a brief second and turned away from them, returning to the motorcycle, driving off.

**Xavier Institute, A Few Minutes Later**

"Irah killed the one who raped her and scared the other two off," Bobby stated. "He was totally cool! He punched the ground then landed a massive blow to his skull!"

"It was totally brutal," Katida agreed. "It was totally awesome!"

"Wish he'd gotten there sooner though," Laura stated. "Sooraya would have never been raped if we got there sooner or if Irah had been closer."

"There was nothing that could have been done," the Professor stated. "Was anyone else harmed physically?"

"No," Laura stated.

"We were outta there before anyone else came," Bobby stated.

"Thanks to Iman's kitty form," Katida grinned. "Who knew being a pussy would come in handy?"

**Foyer**

"Please stay," Iman whispered, looking at the ground, avoiding Sooraya's eyes. "I want you to stay."

"I'm sorry," she uttered. "I can't stay anymore. There's nothing here for me. We were never meant to be...I was never meant to be with anyone."

"How can you say that," Iman asked, looking at Sooraya. "How can you say that!?"

"Allah wishes me not to be with anyone," Sooraya stated. "If Allah had wanted us to be together, then we would be together."

"Forget religion," Iman uttered, looking Sooraya in the eye. "I love you. I'll give up religion if I have to be with you. A rose by any other name, would it not smell as sweet?"

"Would a God by any other name allow such things to happen if they were not meant to be?" Sooraya and Iman looked at each other for a moment and then she leaned in, kissing him softly on the cheek. "I'm sorry." She then transformed into dust and drifted away.


	17. Strengths

**Me:** While typing this up, I got stuck a bit so I went back and read over previous chapters and I realized that I have made SEVERAL oopies. . They will be rectified later. When? I have no idea. However, today has been brought to you by the letter L for Let's move on! Alright, so here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Xavier Institute, Foyer<strong>

"Dude, that lady was brutal leaving you like that," Evan stated from the stairs. "You need to do something to get your mind off her." Iman looked at Evan.

"Like what?"

"I don't know man," Evan replied. "What do you usually do?"

"Combat practice," Iman replied.

"Combat practice?"

"I can show you," Iman said, shrugging.

"You mean that funky stuff you and Nicole did?"

"Something like that."

"Alright, show me."

"You sure? It's classified information."

"Hey, if you're gonna break a law, you might as well do it in style and make it big, right?"

"I don't understand that saying," Iman stated outright.

"Just show me the moves," Evan stated.

"You sure Pietro won't get jealous?"

"Dude, he's alright with me hanging out with other guys as long as we don't do nuthin'," Evan stated. "Besides, you're into girls." Iman adverted his eyes and then looked at Evan.

"Alright, I'll teach ya," Iman agreed. "But I want something in return."

"What is it and I'll think about it," Evan replied.

"Teach me how to be...more like you."

"More like me?"

"Yeah, you know...gay," Iman uttered nearly inaudibly.

"When do straight guys wanna know how to be gay?" Evan looked at Iman and then slowly realization hit him. "Dude! You can't just learn how to be gay! Everyone's got their own style. You just gotta learn your own style. It's like fighting. We each have our own way. Bobby freezes stuff, Logan rips stuff to shreds and Kurt teleports 'em."

"Oh, I see, kinda like our powers," Iman uttered. "We adapt ourselves to our abilities. Thus, we adapt to our personalities."

"No, we accept our personalities and accept our powers and incorporate them into our lifestyle," Evan replied.

"For being the rebellious twerp, you're kinda mature," Iman observed, grinning. "How about we start that lesson now?"

"Awesome!"

**Xavier Institute, Kitchen**

"And a dash of savory," Kuma cried out, throwing a handful of herbs into a pot on the stove. "Despite all that, it's the hot chili pepper that makes the recipe." As he said this, he grabbed a handful of the said substance and dropped it into the pot and started stirring heavily.

"How can you be so happy all the time," Irah asked while sitting at the table, watching Kuma gleefully and happily cooking. "You're empathic just like I am...I don't understand it."

"If you're so empathic, how can you not be happy? We both know exactly what others are feeling and what to do to make them feel better. We can use that knowledge to help others...or use our powers to our advantage and manipulate people with these abilities. Since we aren't villains, we are supposed to help people." Kuma looked at Irah and grinned. "We have to use our powers to help others, not help ourselves."

"It's just not right," Irah uttered. "We can feel the hopes, the dreams...the fears and nightmares of others...and yet...you are always happy. How can you be happy with all those emotions and images filling you up?" Irah looked at Kuma and then realized something. "That happiness you show to others...it's not real happiness, is it."

"You're right," Kuma stated, turning the heat down to a simmer and covering the pot. He stepped down from the stool he had been standing on and went over to the table and sat down on it near Irah. "Our powers cannot see the emotions of each other. We never know what each other is feeling...but I can read you even without these powers. You're afraid of being happy. You don't want to be happy or else you'll feel guilty because not everyone around you is happy. You turn others feelings into your own feelings...you are afraid to have your own feelings just like you are afraid to have your own thoughts." Kuma looked at the ceiling and then directly into Irah's eyes. "You're afraid of what others would think if you showed your true self, you're afraid of what others would think if you were you and not who they perceived as you. You don't want to let anyone down so you close yourself off to them all and use your strength, your charm, and your wit. You make up stories to make others like you or dislike you. You use your powers to make people view you how you want them to view you."

"You use your powers for self gain," Irah stated and Kuma adverted his eyes. "That happiness you exhibit, it's to make yourself seem like a happy-go-lucky person when all you can think of is the hurt, the loneliness and the depression in others. You want the pain to go away but you know that as long as you are around people, you can never truly be yourself. You never know if the emotions you have are truly your own emotions. You wonder if you even have emotions."

"I'm a fake," Kuma uttered quietly.

"You're stronger than me though," Irah stated.

"No I'm not," Kuma denied.

"I may be stronger in body than you are," Irah commented, forcing Kuma to look him in the eyes. "You are stronger in heart than I am."

"Looks like we're two strengths of the same bear," Kuma joked.

"Strength of heart..."

"...Strength of body."

Kuma quickly jumped off the table and to the pot on the stove, quickly examining it, stirring the contents.

**DANGER ROOM**

"Why can't we get this right," Ghost complained, stepping into view next to Boulder. "We're doing something wrong."

"We?" Kitten asked, flicking her tail.

"Oh, come on, you guys can't be giving up already," Quicksilver stated, looking at them. "That's not much of a challenge-"

"Yeah, we know, you do love a challenge," Boulder stated, smirking. "How about it being a challenge to stay still long enough for us to catch you?"

"That's not the point of this exercise," Quicksilver stated, grinning. "You gotta catch me. Faster the better. I'll set the timer to zero...and start!" Quicksilver folded his arms and was tapping his foot rather quickly as Kitten and Ghost were about to take off. Instead, Boulder had grabbed them both and picked them up.

"Got an idea," he stated, smirking. "When I give the signal, you vanish and then you try to make eye contact with him after Ghost's got him." Boulder than dropped them and looked directly at Quicksilver. "Hey, Quicksilver, think of Spyke naked!"

Quicksilver instantly froze and smiled to himself and Ghost vanished from site. Kitten paused for a second and then realized that was the signal and got into line of site with Quicksilver. Suddenly, Quicksilver was restrained by an invisible force but Kitten could see that Ghost has grabbed him and she looked squarely into his eyes. Ghost became visible and forced Quicksilver to make eye contact with Kitten. After a second or two, Ghost released Quicksilver and shortly after, Kitten adverted her eyes causing Quicksilver to drop to the ground. She blinked a couple of times and inhaled sharply. The three then left knowing they've succeeded at incapacitating him.

"Easy," Ghost stated.

"Creepy," Kitten corrected.

"Just gotta know what makes them pause," Boulder commented.

**Gage's Room**

Gage pulled his hand away from his now metallic and futuristic-looking bedside table before looking over his entire room. Having given a metallic and futuristic-look to everything in his room, it looked like his room was right from a Sci-Fi movie. He then ventured toward the single large window in his room and leaned on the windowsill, looking up at the sky and feeling a cool breeze run over him. He let himself smile and relaxed into his hand. Everything felt peaceful and right, as if he belonged here. No one was trying to get gold out of him, no one was afraid of him and no one cared about that dog he turned to lead for biting him. He subconsciously scratched his ankle with his other foot and turned from the outside world back to his room. He was home.

**Someplace in Western Massachusetts**

"Professor Frost," Sooraya spoke and the White Queen looked at her student who was holding a small, plastic item before her. "I have what you asked of me and I apologize for returning unannounced."

"Heh, looks like the little dust cloud couldn't stay as long as she wanted," a large and oddly shaped humanoid boulder said, folding his arms over his chest and grinning at her. "Did Qadir chicken out?"

"No," a female dressed in a simple dress and a blindfold over her eyes uttered. "She was raped."

"Oh my gosh, are you alright!?" An anthropomorphic wolf boy hugged her. "Who did it!? I'll kill him!"

"He's already dead," Qadir stated. "A brute killed him by the name of Irah."

"Then I'll kill him," the cub cried out excitedly. "I'll tear him limb from limb and I'll do it with my claws too! Maybe taste him with my teeth too."

"You couldn't tear the wings off a fly," a lizard like male said. He was lean with some muscular definition but his left arm was huge and brutal looking.

"When we're done looking at the info, we kill them," a guy with gray skin asked, looking hopeful. "I want to leak some blood."

"Greymalkin, Wolf Cub, Blindfold, Rockslide, Anole, Dust..." She looked at each of her students in turn. "The assault on the Institute is not yet ready. The third team has yet to finish the Sentinel Project."

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> For those of you unfamiliar with them, Greymalkin (probably spelled wrong), Wolf Cub (or Wolfcub), Blindfold, Rockslide, Anole and Dust are all a part of the Young Mutants...Probably got that wrong but are a canon group in the comics. Alignment may be wrong, but it's fanfiction. I'm not 100% got their personalities correct but again, it's fanfiction. Now, onto me making the next chapter! ^_^


	18. Keys

**Me:** Greetings and salutations! How is everyone on this fine day!? Here is chapter 18! ^_^ I do hope you all enjoy. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Xavier Institute, Katida's and Shadoween's Room<strong>

Shadoween was tearing the room to shreds practically and frantically looking for something as Katida entered. The entire room was in shambles...as if it was just his room. If it hadn't been for Shadoween, his entire room would have been as if Andrew and Katrina (as well as Sandy) had been localized to the bedroom. Katida had to blink a few times, exit and reenter the room seven times before he was sure he had entered the correct bedroom.

"Shadoween..." Katida looked at the love of his life and paused when she looked at him as if she was an animal with rabies. Katida inhaled sharply and moved cautiously towards her after closing the door. "Are you alright?"

"I can't find them," Shadoween stated.

"Can't find what?"

"The pills!" Katida frowned.

"What pills..." Realization hit him like a Mack truck and he gasped. "Where was the last place you left them!?"

"Where I always keep them," Shadoween cried back. "They're gone!" Katida ran over to the toppled over night-stand and rolled it over, searching through the already spilled contents.

"Should we ask someone where they are?"

"What do you expect me to ask!? 'Hey, have you seen the pills that make me a man!?'" Katida couldn't help but snicker at Shadoween's question.

"I'm pretty sure Shane can do that instead of the pills. I mean, look at Mulan. She became a pretty awesome guy under his training." He was instantly struck by a chunk of wood and Shadoween continued searching.

Eventually they both completely gave up and ended up cleaning the room when Katida found something.

"I think I found it," he stated, handing the bottle to Shadoween who opened it up and attempted to pour a pill or two into her hand but nothing came out and the two burst out into laughter.

"All that for an empty bottle," Shadoween huffed and laughed. "Wow, I must be really losing it."

"Don't worry, I'm sure no one will look at you differently," Katida said, running a hand through Shadoween's long, silky black hair and kissed her on the cheek. "You're still the Shadow I know and love."

"Shadoween," Shadoween corrected. "Never call me Shadow."

"Sorry."

"That name is to remain on that black and red hedgehog and not on my fabulous body," Shadoween stated. She grinned and Katida laughed.

"What does this mean?"

"We stroll out of the closet arm-in-arm," Shadoween replied, jumping to her feet. "I'm pretty sure I'm ready to reveal to everyone that I'm female." Shadoween strolled over to their shared wardrobe and opened it up examining the contents before pulling something out. As she moved, Katida couldn't keep his eyes off her.

**Xavier Institute, Foyer**

"Man, Iman, you need find a way to get your mind off her," Evan stated, slapping Iman upside the head. "Your reflexes have tuned down to those of a slug."

"Sorry," Iman uttered. "Guess I can't really get your mind off of her."

"You must of really loved her. What about Logan?"

"He was just a fling," Iman stated. "We've already confirmed that it was nothing but lust." Evan looked at Iman with a bewildered expression and Iman nodded. "Yeah."

"Whoa," Evan uttered. "Was it good?"

"Mind blowing," Iman replied.

"Was it your first...?" Iman responded with a nod. "Who...received?" Iman bit his lower lip and kept his eyes off of Evan. "Dude!"

"You're the only one who knows other than Logan and myself," Iman stated. "Please don't tell anyone."

"Well, Pietro and I are practically one," Evan stated. "I'm obliged to tell him."

"Do you tell him everything?"

"Almost everything," Evan stated. "But even couples don't share everything. There are some things that are meant to remain laying dead at the floor of the closet, decomposing."

"Skeletons," Iman uttered, rolling his eyes. "Everyone has them but no one's willing to admit to them. Just hope none of them are zombies."

"Zombies?"

"Yeah, a secret that keeps resurfacing despite your best efforts to keep it buried," Iman elaborated. "You know, a zombie."

"Ah," Evan stated. "I'm guessing you're wanting some time alone then?" Iman nodded. "Did she even tell you where she went?" Iman shrugged.

"She was from Emma's school," Iman stated. "I was thinking of asking Xavier where it was."

"So you can visit her or something?" Iman shrugged again. "Alright." Evan gave Iman a hug. "You better get better or I'm gonna see to it that you do personally."

"Oh, so it's like that," Iman asked, smirking at Evan and running a finger down his chest. "What would Pietro say?" Evan gasped and slapped Iman's hand away.

"You kiddin'!? He'd be pissed that we didn't let him in on it!" The two burst out into laughter and when it died down Evan spoke again. "But seriously, do try to get better."

**Xavier Institute, Kitchen (Three Days Later)**

Shadoween giggled lightly as she brushed a strand of hair out of her face and looked up at Katida who was making a silly face to go along with the funny story he was telling Jamie, Dorian and herself. Ever since she stopped pretending to be a boy, she felt more freedom come to her. She felt like a ten ton weight had been lifted from her chest and even her thoughts cleared up significantly. She could convey them easier...but still in a Shadoween type manner. She no longer shared a room with Katida due to rules but other than that, no one viewed her differently.

"I'm pretty sure the hydra was in great disdain to learn that his greatest weakness was high core temperature," she stated and Katida smiled at her.

"Shush, I wanna hear the end of the story," Dorian said, looking at Shadoween.

"ANYWAYS, as Brokowski raised his short sword and torch to slay the final head, he was overcome with a coughing fit. The immortal head had smiled at him and then lowered it's final head, eating Brokowski in the midst of the coughing fit. Unbeknownst to him however, the sickness that Brokowski had ended up putting him in bed with the flue for seven days and his dreaded girlfriend ended up having to take care of him during that time and every day when she brought him stew, he would ask her if she was trying to make him feel better or finish him off... The end."

"I feel sorry for Brokowski," Jamie stated.

"Why? He's the one who ate the coughing mushrooms," Dorian stated.

"What I don't understand is how the hydra got the flue from eating Brokowski who ate the coughing mushrooms," Shadoween stated as the door opened and in came Iman which darkened the mood of the room instantly. He had been in a horrid mood since Sooraya had left.

"Sooraya moved back to the Massachusetts site," Iman said, sitting at the table. He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and slid it across the table away from himself while heaving a sigh. "Is there something wrong with me?" The four looked at each other before looking back at Iman.

"No," they said simultaneously. Iman looked up at them and smiled.

"Knew there was a reason why I like the four of you," he stated.

"I'm sure you can find someone who will love you for who you are," Shadoween stated. "There's something about you that not all girls can resist."

"What would that be?"

"How do I say it simply..." Shadoween pondered.

"Tall and muscular," Dorian hypothesized.

"Tender and sweet," Jamie suggested.

"Like an oasis in the middle of a desert," Katida stated.

"No, none of that works," Shadoween stated, observing Iman before finally snapping her fingers and smiling. "You're respecting of others who deserve it and girls love respect."

"How is that a chick magnet," Iman asked.

"It's not," she replied, "your hair, skin, eyes, height and muscles are enough without your personality. Pretty much, you're too good to be true and that's what Sooraya probably was afraid of. Pretty much, girls think you're gay." Iman gaped at her and then looked at the table. It didn't help that Iman had already had sex with Logan. "Here's a suggestion, why don't you try dating Riyan?"

"Riyan," Iman said looking at Shadoween, "are you serious?"

"No, not really," she replied giggling, "thought I'd try my hand at a joke."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Iman stated, standing. He grabbed the ring and box before leaving the kitchen. "Do you honestly think I'm gay?" Jamie, Dorian and Shadoween all shrugged while Katida nodded his head and instantly received a thwacking on the back of his head from three different directions simultaneously. At this point in time, Iman wished he could get drunk.

**Foyer**

Iman entered the Foyer and saw both Gage and Riyan sitting in the room at opposite ends minding their own business. It looked like Gage was doing chemistry homework and Riyan seemed to be trying to build a better mousetrap and with no prodding on Iman's part, it was obviously not meant for mice. Iman shook his head and ventured over to Riyan, sitting down next to him.

"Hey," Iman spoke. "I don't think the two of us have formerly met yet."

"Riyan," the Faerie uttered, not lifting his gaze from his device as he fiddled with it.

"What is that?"

"A catapult," Riyan replied.

"What are you going to use it for?"

"This..." Riyan materialized a heatless purple-pink flame and put it in the bowl of the catapult and then fired it. The purple-pink flame passed by Sakura who had just entered the room and it landed on Gage who shrieked in terror trying to get the flame out but to no avail. Sakura was first on the scene and looked at the flame before looking at Riyan with a cold, harsh glare.

"Put. It. Out." Riyan frowned and the flame was gone but Gage was crying as Lilac appeared and had her arms around him, trying to calm him down.

"That was cruel," Iman stated and Riyan smirked.

"Couldn't help it," Riyan stated. "He's too studious."

"Better studious than destructive," Sakura stated, arms crossed as she stood mere feet away from Riyan. "It's not nice to pick on those incapable of defending themselves."

"Would you prefer I pick on you," Riyan asked, grinning and winking at her and Sakura couldn't help but smack him hard across the face.

"If I EVER catch you pranking me, I will see to it personally that you see your worst fear imaginable!" She then stormed away and up the stairs.

"Oh, that was harsh," Kurt said, bamphing in next to Riyan. "What did you do?"

"Catapulted a _Faerie Fire_ onto Gage who freaked," Riyan replied, smirking. Iman stood and walked over to Gage and sat down next to him.

"Riyan needs to grow up," Lilac stated.

"He's a fairy," Iman stated. "I don't think they can grow up and if they do, they probably turn into people like him." Lilac glared over at Riyan who seemed to be giving touch-ups to his catapult and stood with Gage. Iman gathered up the Chemistry books and papers and the three left going into the library.

**Area 52, Nevada, Ehan's 'Room'**

"You think you're stable enough to be released from your confines?" Thief looked at Ehan who nodded. "If you go to hurt me, I'll touch ya." Ehan nodded again. "Good." Thief phased Ehan through the ropes and then quickly jumped back away form him. Ehan tested his hands and fingers before standing and stretching. He looked at Thief and smiled before pointing a finger at him but nothing happened. "Oh yeah, I forgot, you need your spell components to do anything. Without them, you're just like a normal human. Weak and defenseless, just like Jerry."

"You don't like Jerry," Ehan stated and Thief nodded his head in confirmation. "Why?"

"He's practically the General's pet," he stated.

"The General isn't interested in men like that," Ehan replied.

"But Jerry is."

"Jerry doesn't want to be here," Ehan stated. "Everyone knows that, including the General."

"Why can't we just kill him?"

"The General doesn't want to pay for gas or insurance," Ehan replied. "Jerry is fully self sustaining in his vehicle forms and he only needs small amounts of food and water. An old style prisoner's diet is enough to keep him alive."

"Stale bread and water," Thief uttered.

"Are you going to be feeding that to him instead?"

"I'm thinking about that."

"Don't," Ehan stated. "The General believes that you are expendable. Kill him during the assault. The General would be none the wiser."

"The General's a telepath," Thief cried out, standing on the table now. "Of course he'll know it was me!"

"Then you'll never get into the General's favor any higher than you already are. You're second only to Jerry."

"That damn nigger-"

"Tsk, tsk," Ehan uttered, smirking at him. "Bad choice of words."

"That filthy African has NOTHING on me and all he wants to do is go back home to his tribe in Africa and help his villagers cart water back from the watering hole...to help them bring large amounts of food home...to have a 'proper' use helping people. Why is he here when he wants to be there!?"

"Because the General needs him more than you," Ehan replied. "Like I said, you're not entirely needed."

"I'm a mechanic!"

"Jerry's a machine and you can't figure out what makes him tick," Ehan stated. "Some mechanic you are."

"Not all machines are the same," Thief uttered.

"Yes, not all machines are the same but a machine is still a machine," Ehan stated. "You know what causes machines to malfunction or to fry, don't you?"

"You're escalating me," Thief uttered, jumping down from the table and backing away towards the door. "Sit down and shut up." He then left the room and Ehan smiled to himself, approaching the door.

"Jerry wants to be here as much as I do." He quickly grabbed the photo in the folder and left the room by kicking the door down and then incapacitated the man who was standing guard.

**Area 52, Nevada, Jerry's 'Room'**

Jerry sat quietly in his room that was nothing but a cot and a small stand with a small, empty cage on it. The occupant of the cage was currently on his shoulder as he sat quietly in the corner, uttering words to it.

"Jerry's sorry he has to put Candice in cage," he uttered. "Jerry doesn't want Candice being held in here like rabid animal. Candice is good chinchilla and deserves freedom just like Jerry." The chinchilla remained quiet as it rested on his shoulder looking at the door as if expecting it to open soon and it did.

"Hello, Jerry." Jerry looked up at the person standing in the door. It was Ehan and he strolled over to Jerry's bed grabbing the feather pillow on the cot. "I'll be needing this." Ehan then left the room leaving the door wide open.

"Sorcerer..." Jerry stood and followed after Ehan with Candice waiting patiently on his shoulder. "Candice is coming too. Candice doesn't have to worry." His bare feet struck the metal floor as he followed Ehan around Area 52 who was speaking a simple phrase and holding up a feather whenever they walked into someone and after the simple phrase was spoken, the feather simply vanished and the person burst out into fits of laughter. Eventually they came upon a locked room and Ehan frowned. "Sorcerer...?"

"Can Jerry open this?"

"Jerry can't but Candice...Candice can unlock General's lock box." Jerry put Candice near the lock. Almost immediately the chinchilla transformed into a key after touching the lock with it's nose and inserted itself into the lock. The key turned, unlocking the door and then pulled out of the lock, returning to it's chinchilla form. "Candice is a good chinchilla. Candice is helpful." Ehan nodded as he opened the door, entering the room.

"Yes, Candice is a good chinchilla," he stated. "Jerry and Candice are useful." Jerry looked at Ehan and watched as he picked up stuff, tossed it aside and then found something. He stripped himself of his clothes and opened up the black duffel bag pulling out clean black clothes. Upon exiting, Jerry examined him. He was wearing a black tee shirt, black shorts, and black knee length high heeled boots with a black, velvet cloak, and a bulky, silver pentacle. There was also a black utility belt around his waist to complete his look. His hair covered his birth mark and a pair of black elbow length fingerless gloves covered any remaining skin on his hands and arms.

"Does Jerry and Candice want to come with me?" Ehan looked at Jerry and Candice before walking down another hall...

**Some Underground Facility**

Sparky and Adala remained quiet throughout their unlawful imprisonment and had very little food to share between them. Adala had more of the food because he was obviously sick but Adala refused to admit it saying he was fine. Eventually, the Lady of Darkness got annoyed and walked into the cell. "Stop that infernal coughing or I'll stop it for you."

"Can't you see he's ill," Sparky asked, looking at the woman. "He needs a doctor."

"There's no doctor willing to help people like you," she stated.

"I know one," Sparky replied. "He's one of us."

"At the Xavier Institute no doubt," the Lady of Darkness uttered and Sparky nodded. "Please, let me bring him there."

"No," she replied. "You can only leave after you two have finished the Sentinel." Sparky looked at Adala and then at the Lady of Darkness.

"Fine," he uttered. "I'll finish the Sentinel and hand over the blueprints and files as long as you send Adala to the Xavier institute. I promise and I need physical proof that he went there or the deal's off."

"Do it," a male voice uttered. "They're all going to die anyways." The Lady of Darkness looked at the man who spoke.

"Mister Kelly..."

"It doesn't matter," he stated. "They'll all die in the end."

"Fine," the Lady of Darkness stated. She grabbed Adala and simply vanished and returned mere moments later.

"I need proof that he's there," Sparky stated. The Lady of Darkness glared at Sparky but created a dark pool of energy and it showed images Sparky knew couldn't be fake...

**Xavier Institute, Front Steps**

"Oh my gosh," Kitty gasped this as she opened the front door after hearing a sound. Out of curiosity, she had opened the door and found Adala collapsed on the doorstep. "Professor! Doctor McCoy!" Immediately the two were there as were Iman, Logan and Ororo.

"Adala!" Iman picked him up immediately and looked at Hank. "We have to help him. He's been missing for a while." Hank nodded and lead Iman carrying Adala to the medical ward.

**Some Underground Facility**

The Lady of Darkness made the image vanish and looked at Sparky. "Happy?" Sparky nodded and they let him out of the cell and led him to a work room where large robotic parts were laid out all over the room.

"Make it like you did," Kelly stated and Sparky nodded. "Exactly as it was before." Sparky nodded again and went right to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Thank you for sticking with me for this long my devoted readers. ^_^ I know not when the next chapter will be up 'cause I still don't have a Chapter Title for it yet. Hopefully my good friend Skitz O'phrenia stops by and helps figure out a name for it. Ta-ta! ^_^


	19. Wronged

**Me:** Hello friends and family! Standard disclaimers apply (of course) and thank you for reading. ^_^ I take great enjoyment in bringing you Chapter 19.

* * *

><p><strong>Xavier Institute, Medical Ward<strong>

"How is he," Iman asked having been waiting hours since Adala had randomly shown up on their doorstep.

"Doing much better," Hank replied. "He's resting right now."

"Can I see him?"

"Certainly," Hank answered, nodding and Iman thanked him before entering the room that Adala was in. Hank had done wonders on Adala. He had been cleaned and dried and wounds sterilized. He was hydrated and looked much better than how he had been when he showed up.

"Sparky..." That one name slipped from his lips and Adala's eyes opened weakly. "Sparky..."

"Where's Sparky?"

"The Lady of Shadows has her..." Adala turned his head weakly and saw Iman and smiled. "Hey, that was a great paper. Are you really Muslim?"

"You already asked me that question," Iman stated.

"Answer it again," Adala replied.

"Yes," Iman stated.

"Are you really a mutant?" Adala smiled.

"Yes."

"I think I'm a mutant too," Adala stated and Iman rolled his eyes.

"You can't think you're a mutant," Iman stated. "You either are or you aren't."

"Well, I'm a mutant then," Adala stated.

"How are you feeling?"

"Horrible," Adala replied. "Sparky's helping bad guys because I'm here. If I wasn't sick, those damn machines wouldn't be being made right now."

"What machines?"

"Some guy's making machines to hunt and kill 'mutants,'" Adala stated. "No such thing as mutants. Only gifted."

"What can you do?"

"Boiling acid spews from my pores on command," Adala replied. "If I get angry enough, I can fire it from my mouth at about one-twenty feet or so. I also know what makes a machine tick. That's why they wanted me. To tell them if a machine couldn't break."

"Would you have done it?"

"Would of lied," Adala stated. "It's genocide to go along with those plans."

"On a happier note, it's great to see you again." Iman hugged Adala but upon making contact, Iman pulled away. Adala was wearing just a hospital gown underneath the blanket. "I'm...I'm gonna go get the Professor and tell him you're awake."

"Uh, okay," Adala stated. "Hey, do you think you can get me something to eat too? I'm hungry."

**Area 52, Nevada**

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" The General had Thief up against a wall, practically choking him to death. "You were the last one in the room with the Sorcerer! Where'd they go!?"

"I don't know," Thief cried out, struggling to breath.

"Let him go," Theresa stated. "We need all the eyes we can use to find them." The General released Thief and looked at Theresa, nodding.

"You're right. Marco go find some appropriate street clothes." Marco nodded and left the room. "We need to find Jerry and Ehan. They're essential to the plot."

"What can Jerry do that I can't," Thief asked, looking up at the General from the ground.

"He's obedient unlike you," the General stated. "The longer he's with that damn Sorcerer, the more accustomed to him he'll get and the sooner he'll listen to him. I need him back."

"So he _is_ a pet."

"If that's what you want to call it then yes, he is a _pet_." The General turned away from Thief. "You're helping to look for them." Thief grumbled and stood.

"If you're so telepathic, why don't you find them yourself," Thief uttered and phased through the

ceiling.

**Someplace Above the Ohio/Pennsylvania Border**

"Jerry has good speed," Ehan stated, patting Jerry's dashboard. "Jerry is very useful. At this speed, we will be in Bayville in mere seconds." Just as he finished speaking, they were already landing and he climbed out of Jerry who swiftly turned back into his human form and retrieved Candice from Ehan's shoulder and cuddled him. "Ehan thanks Jerry."

"Candice likes Ehan..." Jerry looked at Ehan and smiled. "Jerry sorry he was mean to Ehan."

"Ehan forgives Jerry," Ehan stated. He smiled back at Jerry and then pulled out the picture of Iman he had brought with them and Jerry looked at it.

"Ehan nose." Ehan looked at Jerry and then at the nose in the picture. Jerry was right, Iman and Ehan had the same exact nose. He put the picture back in his pocket and looked at Jerry. "Jerry, Ehan and Candice need to find him."

"Man with Ehan nose?" Ehan nodded to Jerry's question.

"Yes, man with Ehan nose."

Jerry mimicked the head movement and pet Candice. "Candice help."

"Yeah," Ehan said, nodding. "Candice can help."

**Xavier Institute, Cerebro**

"That's an interesting mutant signature," Xavier muttered to himself. "Cerebro, highlight that mutant signature."

"Professor," Iman interrupted the Professor who looked at Iman.

"What is it?"

"He's awake."

"I'll come down as soon as I can," the Professor stated.

**Unknown Location**

_Why are you doing this?_

_ Because I must._

_ Why must you?_

_ I need no reason._

_ There is one, what is it, Phoenix?_

_ Because, Jean, they wronged us._

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Stay tuned for the next episode. ^_^


	20. Complete, Discovery

**Kelly's Hideaway**

"Is it ready," Kelly asked, watching Sparky intimately.

"No," Sparky replied, not looking at the man. "It's not ready."

"The longer you take, the longer you prolong the inevitable, _Mutant_."

"I'm not a mutant," Sparky stated, not turning away from his work. "I am an organic replica of someone. I am a clone. Not a mutant. Therefore, this creature will not and cannot harm me. The program is specific to mutants only. Those who are altered humans, aliens, clones, robots and even creatures not of this dimension will not register as targets and therefore will not be attacked. I don't know what you accomplish with this other than MURDER of _Homo sapien superior_. There is no logic to this. Why?"

"They ruined my life and I will ruin their lives," Kelly answered.

"How did they ruin your life?"

"They took everything I had from me. My wife, my children. They succumbed to this...disease."

"Your wife and children are 'mutants' and your wife never told you?"

"She turned my children into monsters," Kelly stated. "She used me to make more."

"Would you have slept with her if you had known," Sparky asked, quickly adverting his eyes form the Sentinel and to the door before reverting back to his work.

"Never," Kelly answered.

"Why is that?"

"It's not acceptable to have sex with non-humans," Kelly replied.

"The only thing that made her different was she was capable of something you weren't," Sparky stated.

"She could move objects without touching them! She was either possessed by a demon or a mutant and when my children were able to do weird stuff, I knew what she was and so I had to neutralize them like the disease they were!"

"You killed them?"

"No, not all of them," Kelly replied. "The youngest got away."

"What was...it's name?"

"Bryant," Kelly replied.

"It's name is Bryant?" Sparky looked at Kelly for the briefest of moments. "How old is he today?"

"Fourteen," Kelly replied. "This creature will kill him and all others like him."

"What can he do?"

"Enough questions! Is it done!?"

Sparky fiddled with something with the screwdriver in hand and then pulled it away, closing a compartment. He then looked at Kelly, nodding. "The machine to make them is done."

"Good," Kelly stated. "You're of no more use to me." Kelly pulled out a pistol with a silencer on it and pointed it at Sparky who looked at the gun in horror.

"Put that gun down!" Kelly and Sparky turned and saw Jamie standing in the doorway of the room with his arms folded across his chest...

**Dallas, Texas**

"Yeah know, Mister Big-Guy," Chemotherapy uttered, not looking at Marco, "you're pretty big. How'd you get so big?" Marco remained silent as he stared through binoculars from atop a roof the two sat upon. "Huh, not the talkative type I see." He was met with silence and Chemotherapy grinned. "How about I heat up your life?" He was responded with a grunt and Chemotherapy shrugged. "How about I tell you a story to pass the time?" There was no response. "Alright, I'll talk, you listen then. When I was younger, about a year younger, I told to a woman and her 'flight' that it was a great idea if she would attack a very important building. She complied but none of her 'flight' survived. It got killed by a boy who had to die to kill the 'flight' and she got beat up and her powers absorbed from her. I had a lot of fun watching. Got me all happy and excited when I saw my plan fail so I started making a new one, a better one. This time I'm spending more time to perfect the plan to prevent any loops or snares or stuff to happen to make sure it goes down perfectly." Marco remained quiet and then pulled the binoculars away from his face.

"They aren't here," Marco stated and he jumped down off the roof. Chemotherapy frowned and walked over to the edge before shrugging and simply walked off the edge down an unseen stairway to the ground.

"It doesn't matter anymore," the General said to Theresa as Chemotherapy and Marco approached him. "The Thief's gone. We can't rely on him anymore. The Sorcerer, Ehan, took Jerry and so we need to rely on standard transportation. I've got a jet ready for us, we're going to have to use that." After all of them were strapped in, they went at super-sonic speeds towards Bayville.

**Kelly's Hideaway**

"Jamie? What are you doing here?" Sparky looked at Jamie curiously and Kelly glared.

"I'm here to save you," Jamie replied simply. "Looks like you could use the help." Sparky nodded.

"Greatly appreciated," came the reply and Sparky looked at the slightly distracted Kelly briefly before hitting the gun out of Kelly's hand and then ran to Jamie.

"Why can't you shot lightning at him," Jamie asked.

"This collar around my neck," Sparky stated, pointing to it. "I cancels out powers no matter the source."

"That sucks," Jamie stated, looking at it. "I'm sure Dorian can kill it."

"Speaking of which, where is everyone else?" Jamie looked up at Sparky and smiled. "You're a dupe!" The Jamie dupe nodded and then looked at Kelly who finally grabbed his gun and pointed it at Sparky, firing.

"Look out!" The dupe pushed Sparky out of the way and was shot instead, simply vanishing. Kelly expressed surprise and Sparky used this moment to escape.

**Xavier Institute, Kitchen**

"I know where Sparky is," Jamie cried out suddenly and bolted. Katida, Shadoween and Dorian looked at each other before following after Jamie and right into Logan.

"Where are you four headed off to," Logan asked, looking at the four.

"I know where Sparky is," Jamie replied rapidly and moved past him with the others, including Logan, following after him.

**Xavier Institute, Medical Ward**

"A machine used to kill Mutants," Xavier asked, looking at Adala with disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Adala replied, nodding. "Kelly's having Sparky build it." Just as he finished, the door slammed open and in came running Jamie followed by Dorian, Katida, Shadoween and Logan.

"I know where to find Sparky!" Xavier and Adala looked at Jamie and immediately Adala attempted to stand.

"I'm going with you guys," he stated. "Sparky's there because of me. I can help you guys."

"You're still weak," Xavier stated.

"I don't care," Adala spoke. "It's my fault Sparky's still there."

"Prep the jet, Logan," Xavier stated. Logan nodded and left with Dorian, Jamie, Katida and Shadoween shortly behind him.


	21. Ties

**veNorthern Pennsylvania**

"Are you alright, Jerry?" Ehan looked at Jerry who nodded and stroke Candice softly.

"Jerry okay."

"How about Candice?"

"Candice is hungry," Jerry replied.

"Ehan will get food," Ehan stated. "Follow." Jerry nodded and followed Ehan as they walked into a nearby gas station which had the News on. "Pick what you want," Ehan stated and the two split up going to different aisles in the store. Ehan grabbed a chocolate bar and Jerry grabbed a box of plain cheerios before Ehan lead Jerry to the counter as the attendant turned up the volume of the television which had a picture of them on it.

"...I repeat, these mutants are highly dangerous."

Ehan pulled out a feather and uttered a simple phrase. The gas station attendant burst into fits of laughter and Ehan lead Jerry from the store and he spotted a truck in the parking lot.

"I'll need to borrow Candice," Ehan stated and Jerry pet Candice a couple times before handing him to Ehan. "Thanks." Ehan lead Jerry to the truck and put the tip of Candice's nose to the keyhole of the car and Candice instantly transformed into a key. Ehan slipped it into the door and turned the lock, unlocking the car and opened the door. He unlocked the car and motioned for Jerry to get in on the other side. He did so. Once the doors were shut and they were both buckled in, Ehan put Candice's nose to the ignition and the chinchilla transformed again. Ehan started the vehicle up, pulled out of the parking lot, and then drove off, heading towards Bayville.

**Bayville, Bayville Mall**

"Man, things are boring without Pietro or Lance around," Todd stated, slumping on a bench. Fred was sitting next to him and huffed. "Yo, wanna ditch 'er?"

"She'll kill us," Fred replied.

"True," Todd said with a nod. "Hey, ya think X-Geeks are willing to let us live with them?" Fred shrugged as Wanda stepped out of the changing room dressed in an elegant red dress that nearly sparkled in the light and Todd grinned at her.

"You like it," Wanda asked, looking at Todd and Fred.

"Like it?" Todd looked her over and his grin grew if it was at all possible. "I absolutely love it on you!" Wanda grinned and looked in a mirror. "Yo, Wanda, got a question for you."

"No," she replied instantly.

"It's not about that," Todd stated.

"What's it about then?"

"Fred and I were thinking and was wondering if the three of us could move in with the X-Men," Todd stated. Wanda shrugged and looked at them.

"Why?"

"We ain't got no food," Todd replied. Wanda seemed to ponder this and then looked at the two. "If you decide to move, you'll have to take baths."

"A sacrifice I'm willing to make," Todd stated and Wanda nodded.

**Xavier Institute, Sakura's Room**

"Why do you insist on bothering me," Sakura asked as Eric sat cross-legged on her bed while she idly clicked away at her laptop that sat on her desk at the moment.

"I can't find Luther," Eric replied.

"If you like him so much, why don't you propose marriage already?" Sakura started typing and then after a few more clicks she went silent as she read an email from her mother. Eric noticed the sarcasm in her tone and smirked.

"Aren't bisexuals people who can't make up their mind about which gender to date?" Eric looked at Sakura who instantly spun around in her swivel chair and stood glaring directly at Eric.

"JUST BECAUSE WE LIKE BOTH GENDERS DOESN'T MEAN WE CAN'T MAKE UP OUR MINDS!" Eric cowered in fear at Sakura's outburst. "It's like saying someone doesn't like pizza because they don't like Chinese food."

"I thought pizza is Italian," Eric stated.

"It was perfected by the Italians," Sakura stated. "It was originally invented by the Chinese thus making it a Chinese food unlike the fortune cookie. That was made in the United States." Sakura returned to her laptop and Eric relaxed letting out a sigh of relief. "Bisexuals are interested in both genders."

"Does that mean they've got a greater chance of finding a date on a Friday night?" Eric grinned as Sakura spun around in her chair and glared intently into Eric's eyes who held a dead expression. She maintained eye contact with him briefly before returning to her laptop. Eric collapsed onto the bed as she continued reading the email from her mother.

"That's like saying a gay guy wants to jump every guy he sees," Sakura said finally. "Get up, it's not horrid confronting your parents about being a mutant freak." Eric sat up and glared at Sakura who turned around and looked at Eric. "If you want, I can confront them with you."

"Okay," Eric replied and he crossed his legs, watching Sakura turn back to her typing. After a short silence between the two, Sakura halted.

"Are you still in here?"

"Yes," Eric replied.

"I thought I told you to go away."

"I took it as a friendly request," Eric responded, grinning.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"I can flirt if you want me to," Eric responded and Sakura turned a glaring eye at him.

"Get. Out. Now."

"Alright, alright," Eric stated and he stood, leaving the room. When he got to the door, he looked at Sakura who pointed out. He shut the door and when he went to open the door, he was responded with a loud thud of something hitting the door. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Eric strolled away from Sakura's door and knocked on another.

"Go away, Eric," Anna called out.

**Outside Bayville, Minamoto Pride's Cave**

"Did you hear that?" Minamoto stood and looked at the ceiling of the cave and then at Beau and Amir.

"It's the General," Amir replied. "What do we do?"

"If they find us...we'll be killed," Beau uttered.

"We have to get away from here," Amir stated.

"We can't go anywhere," Minamoto spoke. "You're about ready to give birth."

"Where are we supposed to go then," Amir asked. "We can't stay here."

"Where can we go!?" Minamoto looked at Amir and Beau glaring slightly. "We can't go into the city for obvious reasons."

"Sorry," Beau uttered.

"It's not your fault," Minamoto stated.

"What...what about Gage?" Beau looked at Amir and Minamoto expectantly. "We can go to his house. We can find him, I know we can!"

"How are we supposed to get you into the city without anyone seeing?" Minamoto looked at Beau with a serious expression causing Beau to frown. Looking down he saw the blanket they were sitting on and he smiled.

"Stand up," Beau stated and the two complied. Beau picked the blanket up and wrapped it around himself and grinned. "I can wear this!" Amir grinned and Minamoto frowned.

"I don't see you coming up with a better idea," Amir stated, looking at Minamoto. "Let's go."


	22. Epilogue

**Bayville**

Thief stood before a two store house and looked it over. It was still abandoned after all this time... Images of his past filled his mind as he walked along the sidewalk leading to the house. The yard was overgrown and weeds were chocking each other. There were overgrown shrubs along the wooden porch... Thief inhaled, stopping all forward movement as he came to the first step. He looked down at it and closed his eyes as the events from the last night he had ever been in the house...

**Massachusetts Site**

"If you feel so strongly for Iman, why did you leave?" Victor looked at Sooraya with a serious expression. "You love him."

"Muslim law forbids a non-virgin woman to marry," Sooraya stated.

"If you love him, it shouldn't matter," Victor said. "You do love him, right?" Sooraya looked at Victor and nodded. "Then you should have stayed."

"Miss Frost would have been angry though," Sooraya stated.

"She's cold-hearted," Victor stated. "She's always angry at something." Sooraya snickered at Victor's statement and hugged him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Victor replied. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet," Sooraya answered.

"I know what I'd do," Victor said, grinning.

"I don't know if he swings that way," Sooraya stated.

"Someone like him, I'd be surprised if he wasn't a virgin," Victor stated.

"Look who's talking," Sooraya called out.

"Hey, name one guy willing to sleep with a lizard."

"Santo," Sooraya suggested. "I'm sure he's got a thing for you."

"That guy calls everyone by their last name," Victor stated. "Well, everyone but me for some reason."

"I'm thinking it's because he likes you," Sooraya suggested.

"He said something about my last name being lame or something," Victor commented. "I doubt he's interested in me."

**Xavier Institute, Outside the Front Door**

Wanda, Todd and Fred arrived at the Xavier Institute just as Minamoto, Amir and Beau did. Todd looked at them and frowned.

"Yo, you two related or something?"

"She's my wife," Minamoto replied. "What are you?"

"None of yo business," Todd stated. "What are you doin' here?"

"We're going to join the X-Men," Amir replied.

"So are we," Fred stated.

"Let's go already," Wanda complained and she walked towards the door and knocked on it

"Hello?" Kitty opened the door and stood transfixed at what she saw.

"We're here to join the X-Men," Wanda stated simply.

"Come...in," Kitty stated, blinking a couple times. "Let me find the Professor."

"Don't bother, he left with a few of the others to save Sparky," Lance stated. "Besides, I'm sure the Professor will be more than glad to have them aboard." Lance looked at Minamoto, Amir and Beau. "Who are you three?"

"My name is Minamoto and this is my wife, Amir and her brother, Beau." Beau let the blanket fall from his form and Lance stared at him.

"Dude, your fur's awesome," Lance stated.

"Th-thanks," Beau stuttered.

**Bayville, 4 Years Earlier**

Thief sat in his bedroom playing with the covers of his bed, moving his hand effortlessly through them. The sound of rock filled the entire room, drowning out all other sounds of the house. He pulled his hand out of the bed and walked over to the bedroom mirror that sat in the corner of his room and placed his hand against it. He inhaled sharply, pushing his hand through the material as if there was nothing there. Suddenly, the door opened and Thief pulled his hand out of the mirror rapidly. His mother stood there looking at Thief frantically.

"Bryant," she said, running over to him. "Your father is trying to kill us. He's already killed your sister and brother. Run, or he'll-" There was the sound of a gunshot and the woman turned too late as the bullet pierced through the back of her neck. In response, Thief immediately phased out and when the bullet passed through him, he phased back in, terror on his face. He looked up at his father and phased out, running out of the wall of his bedroom and phased back in after exiting. He landed on the lawn and kept running out of sight...

**Outside Bayville**

"Looks like we've made it, Jerry," Ehan stated as he, Candice and Jerry made it to the outskirts of Bayville. "Let's find someplace to rest. We've been out and about for a long time. I could use some sleep anyways." Jerry nodded.

"Sorcerer, tired," Jerry said more than asked and Ehan looked at Jerry, nodding.

"Sorcerer tired," Ehan confirmed. "We need to find a place to sleep for the night." As he said this, Ehan spotted a dark gray jet off in the distance and looked at Jerry. "Think Jerry can walk?"

"Jerry, walk," Jerry replied and went immediately to sleep. Ehan huffed and checked his pouches before heading off towards the jet, pulling out a small bit of vegetation, a small fan, a vial of oil, a vial of water, and a pinch of dirt.

As he approached closer to the jet, he heard the familiar voice of the General.

"I don't care if we don't have Thief, he's not important!"

"Yes he is," Chemotherapy stated, "he's an essential piece to the plan! He's the only one who can get in unnoticed!"

"We've already got a layout of the institute," the General stated. "We don't need him."

"Yes we do," Chemotherapy cried out. "He's essential to the plan!"

**Kelly's Hideaway**

"Lizard! Find him!"

"Alright," Lizard said, appearing from the wall. "I'll find that spark plug and kill him." Lizard immediately crawled after the traces of Sparky as Kelly looked at the machine the electrokinetic had made for him.

"Finally," Kelly said, smiling broadly, "I can eliminate all the mutants in the world with a single plan!" Kelly then proceeded to start the machine up and watched eagerly as the machine created the Sentinels.

**Bayville, Present Day**

Bryant took a step up the stairs of the porch and made his way slowly towards the front door. The sound of the gunshot sounded in his ears as if it had happened only yesterday. Bryant brushed a tear from his eye as he opened the door. Everything was as it had been before his mother and siblings had been ruthlessly murdered by his father.

Slowly, Bryant moved through the front room towards a stairwell and stopped there, looking at the mahogany steps. They were decayed but that didn't matter... Bryant phased slightly as he walked up the steps and effortlessly made it to the top before phasing back in and came to a hall that moved off in the left and the right. He knew which way he wanted to go... He turned left and looked at the room at the end of the hall. He walked towards it...the door was still open... He slowly made his way into the room and stopped when he saw a glint of light shining under the dresser from the evening sun as it shown through the western window, opposite of the wall he had phased out of four years ago. Approaching the glint, he knelt down low and reached his hand underneath the dresser, stretched his arms, and when he touched the object, he curled his fingers around it. When Bryant pulled the object out from underneath the dresser, he dropped it immediately.

It was the silver gun his father had used to kill his mother and siblings. Oh sweet humor would it be if the silver of the gun were to pierce the cruel, evil man's flesh... Bryant stood, looking over the silver metal carefully before pulling open the clip. It was short three bullets from a full clip and Bryant put the clip back in the gun before placing the safety on and placing it in his pocket. He now just had to find the man who had killed his mother and siblings...


End file.
